A Sisters Empathy
by Eaving1989
Summary: [Discontinued]Revan and the Exile return from the Unknown Regions uncertainly and find that so much has changed in thier absence. How will they deal with the changes and the changes in their former companions?. A lishtside FemRevan and Exil
1. Homecoming

**A Sisters Empathy**

Jedi-Falen

Prologue

* * *

Two women sat together on a small beach, under a purple sky with soft yellow clouds floating by lazily by and a turquoise sea lapped at pure white sands. The alien beauty of the landscape only emphasised the soul-retching and bitter sadness printed on both their faces. They leaned against each other, hands clasped, each drawing comfort from the other. During their childhood the two had been friends, but years of fighting on alien worlds with only the other for support had brought the two women together as sisters.

Revan and the Exile sat mourning the men they had been forced to leave behind. Falen Drax, the Exile, stared unblinkingly out over the turquoise sea, her black hair cascading down her back and her golden eyes streaming silent tears. Taelyn Mora the former Dark Lord Revan sat like stone, her auburn hair rustling gently in the slight breeze and her intense green eyes dry…she had forgotten how to cry years ago. Falen was the first to speak, her voice barely audible.

"I miss him so much Taelyn… I can't stay here much longer". Taelyn nodded, she had felt the same way for almost eight years.

She missed Carth more than she could ever put into words. She had left a part of herself behind when she had left him, as had Falen when she had left Atton behind. Taelyn shifted silently, gracefully standing to her feet in one swift movement. Falen smiled wearily up at her friend, her eyes mirroring Taelyn's own look of helpless despair. She stood after moments of silence, her grace paralleled only by Taelyn. Falen rested her head on the other woman's shoulder, sighing deeply, offering her heartache to the wind. Taelyn wrapped an arm around her surrogate sister's waist, physically bolstering them both.

"I promise we'll leave here soon Falen. I've been in the Unknown Regions for eight years and finally our tasks are almost done. I promise you, as soon as we're done here we'll leave!". Taelyn's eyes burned intense with conviction and she needed to say no more.

Both women left the beach together their steps confident, their despair buried under inscrutable masks and the capes of their robes billowing out behind them ominously and returned to their dark duty of purging the galaxy of the True Sith.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

Falen sat in the passenger seat of the _Interloper_, the small Republic scout vessel that she had ventured into the Unknown Regions aboard. Beside her Taelyn sat starring out of the ships small window, her eyes storming. HK was deactivated in the ships compact cargo hold and T3 was flying the ship, whistling excitedly to himself. After three standard years, nine months and 46 days Falen had been missing from the known galaxy, and now she was returning.

Her stomach lurched at this realisation and she shifted uneasily in her seat. Atton Rand was never far from her thoughts and now after what seemed like an eternity, Falen was drawing closer to him. She sat now remembering him as she had left him, unruly brown hair and those brown eyes…soulful brown eyes. Falen regretted one thing about Atton Rand; she had never told him that she loved him. After Malachor she had shared a night with him, before leaving cowardly in the darkness for the Unknown Regions.

"T3, how long until we reach Citadel Station?". Taelyn's voice was shaky. After not seeing Carth Onasi for eight years Taelyn was heading straight to his home planet and into his waiting arms. She was obviously nervous, wondering wether Carth was still waiting for her. Did he still love her?

T3 replied merrily that Citadel Station was now only mere hours away and both women paled. "Force, he's so close I can almost feel him…". Taelyn's word were whispered and revealed how truly afraid she really was. Falen watched her friend; here was her commander…the woman, who had nearly conquered the entire galaxy for once…afraid. She felt empathy for Taelyn like only a sister could, both were sisters suffering silently. Falen grasped Taelyn's hand and held it firmly, comforting her friend and settling in for the wait.

x x x x xx

The _Interloper_ docked silently in one of the few assembled lading pads available. Telos was restored and being resettled, Citadel Station had become obsolete and was being taken apart slowly. Falen and Taelyn disembarked cautiously, unsure of the welcome they were about to receive. The droids followed the two women, HK with his heavily modified blaster rifle at the ready and T3 with his shock arm powering up in case it would be needed. As they stood in the bare hangar a crackly voice sounded over the intercom and Falen smiled at the memory of her first visit to Citadel Station.

" Please remain where you are!. A small TSF force is coming to greet you". Taelyn and Falen complied, but HK shifted restlessly behind them.

"Excited Query: Should I begin assassination protocols Master?" HK cocked his rifle suggestively.

"No HK,' Taelyn replied curtly 'but be ready things could get ugly very quickly". Falen turned to Taelyn nervously, "Should I wait aboard Taelyn keeping the engine's hot in case we need to make a quick escape?". Taelyn shook her head and smiled slightly, "I think if anything goes bad we'll be able to hold them off long enough for T3 to fire up the engines". T3 twittered his agreement from his position beside Falen.

The airlock doors and the other end of the hangar hissed open, announcing the arrival of the TSF. Both women inhaled quickly, subtly dropping into defensive stances and placing their hands nonchalantly on the hilts of their sabres.

A small party appeared, consisting of about five or six people, Carth Onasi headed the group of TSF soldiers. His face was a mask of distrust and his soft brown eyes were hard and cold. Taelyn began to tremble as she saw his face; it was one that filled her early memories of Carth, his face before she had helped him open up. The group drew closer and Falen recognised Dol Grenn a few paces behind Carth. The man's face had aged, but the deep stress lines were gone.

The group stopped paces in front of them and Carth eyes them warily. He inclined in welcome to Falen, but his eyes never left Taelyn's face. Taelyn's whole body was trembling and she seemed on the verge of collapse, Falen mentally readied herself for a fight. In an instant Carth's face changed to and expression of sheer joy and his eyes spoke of untold relief.

"Hello beautiful…". At his words Taelyn broke down and sobbed deeply, almost throwing herself into Carth's waiting arms. Falen watched on smiling, feeling happy for her best friend and silently wondering if here reunion with Atton would be as easy.

HK leaned closer to Falen, speaking quietly, "Worried Query: Is the Master well? She seems to be leaking". Falen giggled slightly at HK's remark and waved him away with a quick motion of her hand.

Carth and Taelyn had finally broken a rather passionate kiss, and both smiled at each other lovingly. They both turned to Falen, Carth the first to speak, "Thank you for bringing her back…and keeping her safe".

Falen beamed with pride at Carth's words, "It was a pleasure Admiral". Then the words tumbled out of Falen's mouth before she could stop them.

"Carth, have you heard from Atton or the _Ebon Hawk_?". Carth nodded and Falen's heart lifted.

"Yes he was here a few moths ago, checking on the progress of the Restoration project. He was piloting the Ebon Hawk and had that fiery redhead with him. Also had a pretty little blonde with him, she seemed pretty attached to him…her name was…Hari I think".

Hari, who was this Hari?. What was she doing with Atton?. The question bombarded Falen and all she could manage was a quiet "Oh", before she fainted.


	2. The Agony of Heartache

**A Sisters Empathy**

**Chapter 2: The Agony Oh Heartache**

Atton awoke with a start, his body covered in a cold sweat, and his mind consumed with a familiar yet strangely foreign feeling. His military conditioning snapped him instantly out of his sleepy haze, Atton rolled fluidly out of bed and crouched ready on the floor, and his vibrodagger gleamed menacingly in his hand. Senses fully aware, Atton scanned his surroundings and soon realised that there was no threat present.

He stood silently and slipped the vibrodagger back under his pillow, running a hand agitatedly through his scruffy brown hair. The adrenaline was still coursing heavily through his veins and Atton stood motionless in the semi-darkness, trying to figure out what had woken him.

His brow furrowed as emotions swamped him, feelings of joy and happiness but with an underlying current of sadness, desolation…heartache. Within him the Force had changed, inside him a part that had been empty and cold for over three years was finally full and he knew…she was back.

For moments Atton revelled in feeling her through the Force, her emotions sweeping over him like the waves of an angry sea. Her return was his soul complete and Atton knew he had to find her, needed to find her and needed to love her.

"Falen…" he murmured her name as he moved towards the window of his small room. Rain streaked down the window in rivulets, like tears running down _her_ face. Atton stood resting his forehead against the cold glass, the light illuminating his beautifully sculpted, but heavily scarred torso. The muscles of his back and shoulders bunched as he thought of her, black hair as dark as space and eyes the golden colour of perfectly aged Corellian brandy.

From the direction of his bed there was a sleepy sigh and Atton was pulled harshly from his memories. Hari lay, still sleeping where he had left her. Her arms moved slightly searching for his missing warmth. After not finding him Hari just pulled the covers more resolutely over her sleeping from. Her blonde hair showing as watched her twist and turn in the bed. Her he was sleeping with Hari, while the woman he loved…the only woman he could ever love…had returned from her own journey.

What was he going to do…which woman, Falen or Hari?. How could he even ask himself that question, he knew what woman it would be…what other woman could it be?. The only questions left now were how would he go to Falen without hurting Hari's feelings?. Atton had met Hari a year after Falen had left him in the night; she had at first been a drinking buddy then a lover. As hard as it sounded Hari was his escape from his tormenting misery, she occupied his mid for a few hours…nothing more.

But how to let her down without hurting her, Atton didn't know. He needed a woman's advice, and that meant only one person…Mira. Moving away from the window Atton dressed quickly and silently, his scoundrel's skills helping leave the room without a sound.

Soon Atton was walking the bustling streets of the Nar Shadaa Red Sector. The red lights illuminated the way as people moved in mass, live a living and breathing river carving its way through a Duracreet landscape. Atton swaggered his way through the emotionless crowd, his exuded air of over-confidence ensuring that nobody tried anything. Soon Atton was out the front of the Blue Rodian Cantina, Mira's favourite haunt. The Gamorrean bouncer, amazingly, recognised his and waved his through.

Atton headed for Mira's booth and found her sitting there pale, and staring into her juma juice distractedly. Mira seemed oblivious to the noise and laughter that roared around her and Atton knew she had felt the Exile's return as well. Mira watched his silently as he slid into the seat opposite her, his drexl leather pants catching. Atton smiled briefly at his closest friend, who was looking extremely pale in her black leather and plunging neckline.

"She's back…" Atton nodded at her words and continued without missing a beat. "…And I need to go to her". Mira looked up at him quickly, she green eyes wide, "What about Hari?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's best if I just leave…she'll understand".

"You can't just leave her without saying a word Atton, she'd be totally torn". Atton nodded slightly, acknowledging the truth in her words. He sympathised for Hari, he really did, but his ties to Falen were stronger and knowing she was back made his body itch to be near her again. "I'll leave her a note, but I'm leaving tonight either way. Are you going to come with me Mira?".

It was a stupid question to ask, Mira couldn't stay away from Falen as much as he could, through the Force they were bound to her. Mira smiled at him sarcastically and laughed, "You don't even know where she is Atton, she could be on any planet in the Outer Rim". Atton heaved a dejected sigh and let his head fall to the table and Mira only continued to laugh. How would he go to her if he didn't even know where she was!. Mira sighed and placed a comforting hand on the top of his messy brown head, "Don't worry Lover boy. I received a massage from Bao-Dur minutes before you stormed in here. She's on Telos, with Revan and that Admiral Onasi".

The hairs on the back of Atton's neck stood on end at the mention of his former master's name. But his love for Falen was stronger and he needed to see her, no matter the company she now kept. Mira stood and motioned for him to follow. "You go and get your stuff, and be sure to leave Hari a message or a note, at least something. I'll meet you at the Hawk's bay in an hour". Atton nodded and smiled; for once in his life he was glad to be leaving Nar Shadaa…Hari…everything.

Mira left with a wave, she looked a little better than when he had entered the cantina…not as pale. Atton slipped out of the booth, thrust his hands in his pockets and walked off determinedly. As he walked he though of everything he could tell Hari, hoping that his words would make her understand why he had to leave. It was ironic in the way that the Exile had left his sleeping in the night, while she left for the Unknown Regions. The long buried anger and indignation that had followed him vanished as he realised that the Exile had left only to protect him…from the agony of heartache.


	3. Propositions and Cantina's

**A Sisters Empathy**

One Cantina, Two Cantina, Three Cantina…Brawl!

In the week since Falen had found out about Atton's new woman, the pretty little blonde called Hari, she had refused to eat relying on her deep connection with the Force to sustain her. She had also trained unrelentingly against HK, the concentration needed for battle keeping her mind blissfully occupied and helping her forget her pain, if only for a short while.

Falen now looked thin and pale, a shadow of her former self. Her eyes were surrounded by black marks and her once smooth skin was now covered with cuts and bruises from her rigorous training sessions. Bao-Dur spent as much time with her as he could, hoping to distract her from her destructive despair. Falen was grateful for Bao-Dur's company, he was and always had been a solid and loyal friend.

Taelyn, Falen and the droids within days of arriving on Citadel Station were moved to Carth Onasi's personal residence on the surface. The house was beautiful, spacious and full of life and Taelyn thrived there under the love and care of Carth.

On the seventh day after their arrival on Telos, Falen awoke slowly in her bed, her joints and limbs aching due to her training of the previous day. She rolled over grumbling and found Taelyn sitting by her bed, a soothing smile and serene expression on her face. Falen smiled slightly at her friend, still to exhausted to move from her bed.

Taelyn moved so she sat on the bed with Falen, her presence calming and smoothing over most of Falen's aches and hurts. Taelyn gathered Falen's bruised and swollen knuckles in her hands and massaged them gently, healing the damaged tissue.

"Good morning Falen, I'm surprised you woke up at all". Falen squirmed slightly and Taelyn smiled at her friend's embarrassment.

"Falen listen to me…' Taelyn's soft voice changed in an instant to one of authority and worry, ' I can see what your doing to yourself and I can't just sit by and let it happen. You need to be strong Falen, I know what your going through…believe me; I suffered with you for so many years. You have survived too much… endured too much to allow yourself to be beaten by grief."

Taelyn's eyes shone with concern and Falen began to cry, great sobs racking her fragile body. Taelyn gathered her friend… sister… in her arms and rocked her gently, letting Falen release her pent up despair and anger against her chest. After a while Falen's sobs softened until, just tears streamed down her face. Taelyn began to speak again,

" Falen I wish I could heal this wound for you, I really do, but the only person who can do that is Atton. Hiding yourself and your pain away will only make it worse, trust me. I hid myself and my pain away from Carth once I started to remember my past… and because I did I began to doubt myself and my love for Carth. Never do that to yourself Falen, do not walk my path!."

Taelyn moved softly off the bed, her own eyes tearing with the emotion behind her words. Falen could physically feel herself strengthening at Taelyn's words and smiled a little stronger.

"That's better, now get up. I thought we might go out for a walk on the plains for the day, I have something wonderful to tell you while we walk". With the promise of wonderful news Falen hauled her sorry self out of bed and into the refresher to clean up.

The walk out on the majestic grassy plains of Telos was extremely revitalising for both the Jedi, and for the first time in a long time, both women laughed and joked like they had before the Mandalorian Wars…back when they were just friends growing up in the academy.

"So Taelyn, what's this news you woke me up for?" Falen raised a slim eyebrow comically and Taelyn laughed with sheer joy. She stuck out her left hand and Falen gasped, snuggled neatly of her fourth finger was a small golden band, gleaming as Taelyn wiggled her fingers. "When did he propose?". Falen's voice was tight with excitement, and Taelyn's voice sung with unparalleled joy as she replied, "This morning. We were lying there together talking before he had to leave for Citadel Station and he just asked me!".

Both women embraced joyously and Falen's heart felt a score lighter, maybe one day Atton would come back to her, but until that day she would have to wait because there was no other man that she could possibly love. Atton Rand…the scoundrel had well and truly stolen her heart. For the moment Falen was content to laugh and enjoy some of the undeniable love that radiated from Taelyn and Carth.

Later that night Falen sat with Bao-Dur in the local Cantina, The _Hungry Cannok_. Despite the strange name the cantina was likable enough, filled with music and laughter. Twi'lek dancers occupied many patrons and others sat and talked, simply enjoying the atmosphere. They sat together in a booth just off from the main bar and stage.

"It is good to see that you are more yourself again General, I was beginning to worry at your worsening condition". Falen eyed the Zabbrak lopsidedly, not much of a drinker Falen wasn't able to handle her liquor and after her first eight drinks she was quite happily trashed. She pointer a finger to the wall just above Bao-Dur's shoulder and eyed him challengingly, a quirky smile on her face.

"For the last time Bao-Dur, that is your name if I recall, stop calling me General!". Bao-Dur laughed and smiled genially at her, "Of course Gen…Falen". Falen placed her glass gently on the table and watched one of the dancer's across the other side of the Cantina, hiccuping and struggling to follow the dancer as she curved and twirled. She turned back to Bao-Dur, mumbling about something inconsequential.

Falen had come to the Cantina to give Taelyn and Carth some time to themselves…to adjust to being engaged. Thanks to Taelyn's words that morning Falen's weak and sickly appearance had vanished almost instantly, her radiant beauty shining through once again. Many of the men in the Cantina had noticed her, laughing and joking with the Zabbrak, and with greedy eyes they wanted.

"Bao-Dur, I love Atton I really do, but who is this woman he is with?. Bah, I don't know any more, men are too complicated. Maybe I should quit while I'm still ahead". Bao-Dur just nodded, avoiding the subject of men, especially Atton, completely. They had spent most of the night here in the Cantina, laughing and talking, and Bao-Dur was grateful for the time he got to spend with his General.

Falen was staring rather dazedly at one of the serving droids and Bao-Dur decided it was time to go. He left the booth quickly, instructing Falen to stay where she was while he paid the bill. Bao-Dur did this quickly, smiling warmly at the elderly bartender as he did so. From his vantage point at the bar Bao-Dur could see the men watching Falen lustily and his skin crawled. The General was a woman to be respected not lusted after!.

Falen left the booth and began to make her way over to Ba0-Dur by the bar when someone behind her, groped for her ass. She spun around unsteadily to come face to face with an extremely ugly and extremely drunk man. Gagging on the alcoholic fumes that emanated from the man, Falen was caught off guard and the man kissed her.

Feeling physically sick Falen managed to push the man off her. Anger and disgust bubbled in her stomach as the man smiled amorously at her and reached out to grab another part of her body. The past few days of romantic anguish and alcohol finally kicked in.

Falen punched the drunk square in the face, knocking him easily on his back. Without thinking Falen had straddled him and was raining viciously accurate punches upon his still stunned head. A crowd gathered around them, cheering Falen on. Behind her Falen could hear Bao-Dur calling her name, but she was too caught up in the excitement to notice.

After the initial shock of being hit the drunk soon recovered and tried to fight back. He struggled uselessly under her weight and Falen tightened her thighs around his torso, keeping him pinned beneath her. Ba0-dur elbowed his way through the gathering crowd on pulled Falen off the drunk just as the man hit her in the face.

Using his stasis power, Bao-Dur froze the man and dragged a bleeding, giggling Falen out of the cantina and into the cold night. Bao-Dur propped Falen against the outside wall of the Cantina, taking inventory of her bruises. She had a cut lip, two broken knuckles and swollen fists. Falen smiled deviously at him at giggled harder.

"That was the best fun I've had in a long time Bao, thank you". Bao-Dur just smiled at her, and led her off in the direction of the Onasi residence. As they walked through the streets Falen talked endlessly.

"Oh Bao, I love him…what should I do?. You're a man…can you tell me what to do?". Bao-Dur looked at Falen, who was struggling to keep her gaze focused on one spot for more than a few seconds. It seemed like the subject of Atton wouldn't go away, so Ba0-Dur gathered up all his hard earned knowledge, hoping he could give her a decent answer.

"I think you should wait General, Atton will come looking for you wether or not he loves another woman. He is tied to you; we are all tied to you…through the Force. When he comes tell him exactly how you feel and do not hide anything…then let him make the move. If he does turn away from you General then there is one thing than can bring him running back".

Falen looked at Bao-Dur intrigued. "What will bring him running back Bao?". Bao smiled as deviously at her, "…Mical".

**Author's notes: **Waddya think?.Thanks everyone for your great reviews, they mean so much to me!. I have to apologize for the constant spelling errors in my last chapter, I was so caught up in the actual story I didn't check for errors. Lol.


	4. Midnight Reunions

**A Sisters Empathy**

Chapter 4: Midnight Reunions

Falen felt his arms around her, one resting on her hip, the other on her flat stomach. His body was against hers, his lips pressed to the back of her neck at the base of her skull, and his breath tickled the skin of her shoulders. She never wanted to move from his embrace and the warmth and fire of his passions.

She cried silently into the night knowing that she would have to leave, Revan was calling her. Falen slipped out of his arms and out of the bed. Her naked form was covered with alluring shadows by the moonlight pouring in from a nearby window. She dressed silently in the semi-darkness, refusing to look at the bed and the man in it, knowing she would lose her resolve with one glance.

Once she was dressed, Falen gathered her few belongings in a small pack and clipped her double-bladed violet lightsaber to her belt. Falen clenched her fists and let out a resigned sigh, hoping her will could see her out the door. But she only made it as far as the door before his sleepy sigh stopped her mid-stride.

Damn you Atton, why do you make me love you!. Why do you make it so hard to leave!. Falen couldn't help it anymore; she turned around and watched as Atton slept, drinking in the sight of his with parched eyes. He lay sleeping, oblivious to her turmoil. The blankets of the bed tangled around his long legs and moonlight played across his bare chest and face like lovers hands. His face lay on such an angle that she could only see a silhouette of his features, making him all the more handsome and roguish.

Moving slowly Falen sat down on the bed next to Atton, running a hand softly down once side of his face, the stubble on his chin tickling her palm. She then leaned down and kissed his gently on the brow and then the lips, pulling away before the kiss could draw him from sleep. Falen could not risk waking him knowing that if he woke, then she could never leave him. Splaying both her hands over Atton's broad and magnificently muscled chest she leaned closer once again, this time whispering in his ear.

"If you hate me for this Atton then I will understand, but know this, I love you and always will. My thoughts of you will strengthen me for what I face in the Unknown Regions. Know that I love you and that I'm not afraid. You are my strength, my passion, my life…my love".

Falen left the bed and Atton stirred, murmuring something in his sleep. Falen walked to the door and once more she turned around, watching his sleep. Her words loud in the silence of the room,

"Wait for me Atton…please…". With that Falen turned and left, silent tears cascading down her cheeks.

Why that memory?. It was the last thing she needed. Falen's head throbbed with pain, and she moaned as white-hot pain shot down her neck. Why did she have to drink so much last night and what possessed her to hit that man?.

Falen's head rested in Taelyn's lap, and Taelyn was running her fingers through the Falen's hair, knowing how soothing she found this. Around them waved the waist-high grass of the Telos plains, only Taelyn's head and shoulders were visible. In the distance a Ronto bellowed it's deep call and above them strange birds swooped and glided.

The sheer amount of life that now flourished on Telos was amazing; the Ithorians had done a great job. Taelyn hummed a soft, peaceful tune and Falen smiled up at her. The wind ruffled the grass about them and Taelyn's hair was lifted with it, making it look like a shimmering auburn cloud hung around her head.

The two of them sat in companionable silence. The years in the Unknown Regions had solidified their friendship and their Force bond. Falen closed her eyes and hummed along with Taelyn, stretching lazily in the warm afternoon sun. Falen's thoughts had been occupied with Atton for a long time and memories often came flooding back, threatening to break the emotional dam she had put in their way.

"Taelyn what was he like when you knew him…when he was Jaq?". Taelyn slightly adjusted the position of Falen's head in her lap, returning blood supply to her left leg, continuing to run her fingers through the velvety black mass of Falen's hair.

"Well Falen, he was dark. I think that's the best way I can put it without out saying down right evil". Falen shifted nervously, could the Atton she know really be so evil?. "He was dedicated, ruthless, brutally efficient and most of all he had hatred. His hatred was the power behind his actions and that made him more powerful than most of my highest commanders. I can remember him being extremely handsome despite his hate, and his eyes were compelling…his eyes held the darkness of his conviction."

"He was my best assassin, second only to HK. He was also my best breaker. He could have a Jedi crying and whimpering for death, accomplishing in hours what it took other's day's to do. When that Jedi came and sacrificed herself for him, I was only days away from promoting him to the commander of all my assassin squads…but I guess it all works out in the end."

Falen looked up at Taelyn, raising a questioning eyebrow. "If that woman hadn't died for him then he never would have deserted my army and eventually met you." Falen nodded, thanking the Force that Atton had left the Sith, otherwise she never would have met him.

"I think the Force has a sense of humour' Taelyn added as an after thought 'sometimes a very ironic sense of humour". Falen sat up slowly moaning as more pain streamed down her neck from her aching head. She smiled apologetically at Taelyn and looked at her hands folded in her lap. Her broken knuckles had been healed easily, as had her cut lip, but the swelling still remained.

"I've accepted his past Taelyn, and I guess I'm thankful for it. Otherwise he wouldn't be the man he is…the man I love". Taelyn wrapped an arm around Falen's shoulders and rested her head on her friends shoulder. Taelyn laughed slightly as a thought struck her.

"Look at us Falen. We both fell in love with broken men; each had their fair share of emotional baggage. We promised ourselves we'd save them from their turmoil and in the end they saved us from something darker".

The sun was beginning to set and both women stood up, Falen a little slower than normal, cradling her throbbing head. To their surprise Carth was striding towards them across the plains, a distracted smile on his face. Taelyn watched him, a loving smile gracing her own face. As Carth saw Taelyn, his own face exploded into an ear-splitting grin.

Carth strode purposefully towards them, sweeping Taelyn into a huge hug and twirling her slightly. Falen's heart wept as she watched them, she was rapidly loosing hope that Atton would return and love her again, he seemed to be slipping through her fingers faster than a purse-full of credits in a Cantina.

Carth kissed Taelyn lightly on the lips before turning to Falen and pecking her playfully on the cheek. He though of Falen as a younger sister, not to mention the best friend of the woman he loved. He had seen what the news of Atton's new woman had done to her and if he ever got his hands on that man…Carth dropped the thoughts instantly. Falen and Atton would have to put in order their problem but if Atton had the nerve to break her heart a second time he knew he wouldn't be the only once chasing after the man…Taelyn would definitely want to show Atton a thing or two about pain.

The _Ebon Hawk_ touched down at the Telos Starport in the middle of the night, with one of Atton's more admirable landings. Atton and Mira disembarked quickly, only to be greeted at the door of the hangar by a young man in a Republic uniform. The young man bowed slightly and Atton eyed him with irritation. He had not spent a week in space to be delayed by this man…she was so close…he could almost feel her.

"Welcome to Telos Masters Atton and Mira". Mira looked at Atton, how did they man know they were Jedi?. Atton opened his mouth to brush the man off as quickly as he could but the young man cut him off before he could speak.

"Admiral Onasi informed us that the Ebon Hawk would be docking within a period of a few days. He instructed myself to collect you from the Spaceport and escort you to his personal residence. If you will follow me…". The man walked off without another word, Atton and Mira followed him reluctantly.

Outside the Spaceport a four-person speeder waited patiently. Atton slumped into one of the front seats, not trying to hide his annoyance. Mira hoped nimbly into the backseat and their escort eyed her appraisingly. The escort quickly slipped into the driver's seat and they were moving. They sped through the deserted Telosian streets, cold wind bitting at the skin on their faces.

Despite his outward air of displeasure Atton was extremely nervous, his eyes the only thins showing his nervousness. Mira had known Atton long enough to realise when he was anxious, and she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Atton relaxed slightly at her touch and mentally wished the speeder to go faster.

Soon they were standing at the front door of Admiral Onasi's house, and Atton's stomach was in knots. He knocked on the door and after a few moments and muffled voices on the other side the door opened to reveal a middle-aged man with greying brown hair. The man eyed them both warily, and Atton was about to introduce himself, he was once again cut off.

"You must be Atton and Mira?". Atton nodded and to his great surprise Carth punched him square in the face. Caught off guard Atton nearly fell backwards but Mira stopped him. Atton went to reach for his sabre but the man stopped him with a motion of his hand. "That was for Falen…."

Atton was taken aback at the man's words, "Where is she?". Carth opened the door and motioned them in. They were lead down a hallway into a large open-aired living room. Atton massaged his aching jaw sourly, worry niggling at his stomach. Soon a woman was beside Carth, her green eyes and auburn hair almost glowing in the soft light.

"It's late, 'she murmured to all of them' we can discuss everything in the morning. Carth take Mira to the guest room". The woman's voice held a familiar tone of authority, but Atton just couldn't place her. She smiled warmly at Atton as Carth lead Mira off in an opposite direction.

"I don't doubt that you want to see Falen, but she's asleep, 'Atton shoulders slumped slightly 'but follow me and I'll take you to her room". Atton smiled, his heart beating crazily. The walk down the hallway seemed to take forever but Atton kept his anxiety on a tight leash.

She motioned to a door and Atton stepped forward hesitantly. He opened the door and inside was a dark, dimly lit room. He could just make out a bed and a figure asleep on it. His heart beat even faster, if that was possible he was unsure, and he smiled finally at Taelyn before closing the door silently behind him.

Shedding his outer robes as he walked, Atton approached the sleeping form. He slid off his scuffed boots without even thinking, his skin itching to touch her. Atton then lay on the bed beside Falen, wrapping his arms around her. She moved easily into his arms, and he breathed deep, soaking up the smell of her. Atton kissed her brow, his heart was screaming with joy.

"Hello Babe…" he whispered. Falen sighed in her sleep and Atton thanked the Force that she was in his arms again. He fell asleep with her there, unsure of her reaction to him in the morning, but just grateful to know she lived.


	5. When the Past Comes Back to Bite

**A Sister's Empathy**

Chapter 5: When the Past comes back to Bite

Falen stood staring at the sleeping form on the bed. What was he doing here?. Falen was consumed by waring emotions. She wanted to overlook everything and lay there with Atton, wake up to him smiling at her with his smooth brown eyes and feel him kiss her again…but it seemed out of reach to her.

She had never expected to have to see him like this. Falen had always pictured Atton arriving with Hari on one arm and that little self-satisfied smile on his face. But if Falen really thought about it, did she even expect Atton to turn up at all?. He had no obligation to be here, she had never told him of her love for him, well never to his face…conscious face.

How could she have expected him to come, how could she have blamed him for Hari?. Atton wasn't indebted to her in any way…she had left him and his life was his own, he could do what ever he wanted. Falen had waited so long to be near him…to hold him, which now he was here it all seemed surreal.

She need fresh air and open spaces to clear her head and sort out all of the questions that threatened to overflow her already burnt out brain. Falen sighed, from fainting, to anguish, to alcohol…lots of alcohol and a bar fight she was totally exhausted and Atton's sudden reappearance in her bed wasn't helping.

Falen massaged her aching temples with deft fingers, relaxing slightly as the stress throbbing in her head decreased. Moving cautiously Falen sat on the bed beside Atton, drinking in the sight of him with ravenous eyes. He hadn't changed much in three years, except for the small scar above his left eyebrow…that was new.

Falen ran a gentle finger over the scar, feeling the ridge of scar tissue, down the side of his face and along his jaw. A small smile played across Atton's face and Falen's heart leapt to her throat. Scared at the strength of her own emotions Falen got up quickly and headed to the door, struck but the irony of the situation.

But this time she was coming back….

Out on the plains Falen felt relieved, like the enormous weight of her own feeling had been momentarily lifted. All forms of life surged around her and the Force seemed alive. Falen had sat for what seemed like hours, dissecting each one of her writhing thoughts and setting them straight in her mind.

She smiled to herself, still slightly incredulous that Atton had returned to her so quickly and of his own accord. Falen would return and show him all the things he had missed out on in her absence. All of those things would take a while, Force… she had three years to make up for.

Falen felt trepidation at the thought of a relationship with Atton. Her life as a Jedi had prevented any romantic relationships in her younger years, and her exile had kept her emotionally apart from men in general. Having no past experiences to draw on Falen felt exposed in a way, but she had Taelyn who also had no past romantic experiences and still managed to live what seemed like an idyllic life with Carth.

Humming happily to herself Falen stood and breathed deep, feeling the Force wash over her in waves…no wonder failed padawans were sent to Telos, the planet was rampant with the Force. Surveying her surroundings Falen noticed a woman, clothed completely in black, sitting at the foot of a nearby hill.

The woman's white blonde hair was pulled back into a harsh style that reminded Falen so graphically of Atris. Unsure to approach or not Falen stood silently on the hill, watching the woman cautiously. Something seemed wrong, or at least out of place about the Atris-look-alike. Using all the force senses she possessed Falen examined the woman from her vantage point and discovered nothing enlightening.

_Greetings Exile…_

The words echoed in her head and her senses were screaming, telling her to flee, but Falen stayed…staring at the now approaching woman unable to pull her eyes away. Out of habit Falen reached for her lightsaber, only to discover that she had left it back in her room, mentally berating herself for being so stupid.

Dropping delicately into a defensive stance for unarmed combat, Falen eyed the woman's approach carefully, watching for tell tale signs of weakness or injury. The mysterious woman was moving quickly and was soon face to face with Falen, her cool grey eyes and luminous skin almost glowing in the midday sun.

"Greetings Exile…"

Falen inclined her head welcomingly, unsure how to greet the woman. The woman smiled in return but Falen sensed something unexplainable behind the smile…this woman was more than she appeared.

Knowledge flared in Falen's head, it all seemed to fit now, but totally screwed up everything she had seemingly just worked out.

"Hari?". Her smile said everything and Falen's world fell apart. Atton had brought her with him, was he going to announce their engagement or something…that would be to much …she needed to get away and fast. Hari could see the panic building behind Falen's eyes, her pleasure doubled. Falen looked at Hari, unsure if she would like the answer to her question.

"Do you love him?". Her voice shook and Hari smiled slightly at the woman's obvious distress.

"You should have listened to her…"

"To who?"

"Kreia… she knew he would be your weakness. Your disregard will be the cause of your downfall Exile…"

Falen stood shocked as she watched the unfamiliar woman, how did she know about Kreia?. Hari laughed at Falen's evident distress, the sound was dark with untold power and anger.

"Every night while he slept he opened his mind unwillingly Exile, I have his every memory stored away. He was my link to you. I used him to know of your arrival, and now you have returned you will fall because of his carelessness".

The mask that had been cloaking Hari's true nature finally fell away. Falen was hit by the dark power that emanated from the woman. The dark power that assaulted her senses was stronger than any she had ever felt before, stronger even than Kreia.

"Who are you really?". Hari smiled wolfishly at Falen and ignited a formerly hiding lightsaber. The red beam of the blade gave Hari's face an evil tint, only adding to her powerful air of darkness.

"I am the true leader of the Sith, Exile. I am Darth Niah. I was tutored by all of the great lords, Sion taught me pain, Nhilius taught me hunger and Kreia taught me the beauty of betrayal. But I have one thing that none of them possessed…I have the desire for vengeance. You will join me Exile, and Atton will be the cause of your fall".

For one of the few times in her life Falen felt truly scared. It was not the threat that she would fall that scared her, it was the involvement of Atton…what was this woman going to do?.

"I will never betray my friends and the Force, Niah". Falen's voice sounded with a power that she did not feel. It took all her self control not to collapse at the feet of the Sith woman in front of her, telling Niah to do her worst…nothing could be worse than the pain that wracked her heart. She would gladly welcome her death if it meant that the lives of Atton, Taelyn and all those she loved would be spared.

Falen prepared to run, not wanting to know what the Dark Lord Niah had in store for her, but before she could move a whole platoon of Sith assassins disengaged their stealth and Falen knew she had no escape…she had been outdone. How could she have been so stupid to let her thoughts of Atton run away with her like this?

Niah watched Falen struggle with her emotions and decided not to risk killing the Exile in combat. With the slightest effort Niah used her stasis power and froze the already emotionally exhausted Falen. Her last thought before the stasis kicked in drifted through the Force, and Niah laughed uncaringly.

_Atton…I love you…_

Atton and Taelyn woke, startled from their sleep. Taelyn knew instantly what was happening, Falen's presence was drawing further and further away. She leapt from the bed, hardly dressed and ran towards Falen's room, leaving a startled Carth staring at the open door. Taelyn burst into Falen's room, finding a bewildered and worried Atton lying alone on the bed.

"Oh no…". As Falen's presence drew farther away a darker presence Force. Atton turned distressed eyes to her, he could feel everything she felt…

"Something very bad has happened".

"I think the Sith have made a reappearance".

"Oh Force, what are they going to do to her?".

"I don't know Atton, but I'm sure we will all be feeling her pain very soon…". Atton blanched and buried his head in the pillow, which smelled so invitingly of the woman who had once again slipped through his fingers, and was once again, in mortal danger.

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for your great reviews!. Especially LuvsDelkoSpeed, ur reviews give me something to look forwards 2, lol. What did you think of the chapter, It is longer…I hope your all pleased. I live to please my reviewers.


	6. Revan's Revelations

**A Sister's Empathy**

Chapter 6: Revan's Revelations

Taelyn paced, concern and desolation printed heavily on her face, and Carth watched on powerlessly wishing he could reassure her but not knowing how. Atton was kneeling on the ground where Falen had sat only hours before. He looked appalling, pale and haggard. Mira stood quietly, still upset at the day's occurrences.

Taelyn watched Atton sympathetically, he had only just found Falen and she was lost again, this time to a darker power. She stopped pacing and sighed, Carth finding his que, enveloped her in his arms and rocked her gently. Taelyn managed to restrain her tears, she felt useless. A Sith Lord, right under her nose, had kidnapped her best friend and she had done nothing.

Taelyn knew her own grief could be nothing compared to Atton's, but she hardened her heart knowing that regret wasn't going to save Falen. She broke Carth's oh so comforting embrace and placed a soothing hand on Atton's shoulder, speaking quietly

"We're going to find her Atton".

Atton looked up at her and his eyes spoke of untold despair. Taelyn looked down at him and wondered. How many times had life changed this man? If she remembered correctly from his service records his home planet was bombed by Mandalorian's during the wars, he then signed on with the Republic Fleet as payback, became a very distinct Assassin during the Jedi Civil War, deserted and became Atton Rand. He then continued to change for Falen, becoming a Jedi, adapting to her leaving to the Unknown Regions, accepting her return, finding her, and then losing her again.

Sometimes love just seemed way too painful.

"What are they going to do to her Revan, of all people you should know best". Taelyn cringed at her former name and at the cold, empty tone of Atton's voice. Taelyn returned a cold stare with him,

"Atton I would be perfectly happy to argue my nefarious past with you once Falen is safe". For one of the few times in his life Atton conceded defeat and hung his head. The pain at once again loosing Falen was too much…he should have been here to protect her! As far as Atton was concerned it was as if everything in the galaxy was determined to keep him away from Falen.

Taelyn sank gracefully to the ground beside Atton, motioning for Mira to do the same. Once both the women were settled and Atton was watching Taelyn curiously, she spoke.

"We should meditate here…whatever took place left a mark in the Force. If the three of us concentrate hard enough on Falen we may be able to discover what happened to her, and who took her". Mira nodded respectfully and closed her eyes, focusing on Falen with her mind. Although Mira was cautious of Taelyn, be showed the woman a grudging respect, unsure of how to treat the former Sith Lord.

Atton on the other hand viewed Taelyn with distaste, she was the once who had taken Falen away from him in the first place, why should he trust her? Mira's voice sounded in Atton head…

"_You cant be that stupid can you Atton? Taelyn is the only one who can help us find Falen. So shut up and concentrate…your ruining my focus". _

Atton barely resisted the urge to Force-Push Mira as far as he possibly could, settling for closing his mind and focusing as best he could on Falen. The smell of her skin and the curve of her lips as she smiled haunted him, not to mention the fact that his skin still buzzed from holding her.

Focusing harder an image appeared in his mind, Falen was on her knee's fixing T3 in the _Ebon Hawk's_ Cargo hold, she was up to her elbows in grease and a large smudge of a dark substance streaked down the side of her face. As he watched her work she stopped and turned, noticing him standing in the passage. The smile that bloomed across her face had Atton's stomach writhing with joy, and he smiled but flirtatiously, unsure of how to handle the beautiful Jedi on her knee's before him.

Sounds of yelling were pulling him out of the memory, which he was reluctant to leave. Atton opened his eyes, seeing Taelyn on the ground in front of him, her green eyes open but unseeing. It was hard to tell wether Taelyn's jerking body was from Carth's panicked shakes or because Taelyn was convulsing. Mira was looking on wide-eyed, before dropping down beside Taelyn and plunging an adrenal stimulant into her thigh.

Slowly Taelyn's trembling eased and Atton gently pulled Carth back from Taelyn's body, giving her room to breathe. After moments of stillness Taelyn blinked and sat up, Carth let out a huge sigh of relief and gathered her into his arms. Taelyn let him comfort her, knowing that it was what he needed. She looked up at Atton and smiled, slightly victorious.

_I know what has happened to her…_

"Show me!"

Taelyn nodded and stood slowly, she placed a hand on Atton and Mira's heads, pushing her vision towards them. Both of them saw Falen standing there, her face fatigued and tear streaked, as a pale-faced woman stood triumphantly before her. Atton jerked as he recognised her, Hari! The vision wavered and distorted, now there were Sith Assassins surrounding the pair, their black uniforms standing out against the natural tones of the landscape.

Finally the vision faded, and before Atton could refocus himself a hand collided with his face and a fist connected with his stomach. Still dazed by Hari's new identity Atton fell to his knees, his eyes watering. Mira's livid voice hissed above him,

"It was Hari! That little whore of yours has kidnapped her Atton!".

Atton looked up to see Mira's face, red with anger, bearing down on him. She raised a hand to slap him again but Taelyn placed a hand on her shoulder, calming Mira instantly. She looked down at Atton coldly,

"That was Hari? This is worse than I thought…"

"What do you mean?" Atton's voice was strained, pains stabbing into his stomach with every breath…Damn! He thought…Mira definitely had a great fist.

"There is no passion stronger than a lover's passion Atton, if Hari is going to make Falen fall then I think she's going to use you to do it".

Atton hung his head, these last few days had been and emotional roller coaster for him, and this discovery had pushed him over the edge. Why wasn't anything working out? He had finally found the woman of his dreams and then she had to save the damn galaxy! Couldn't the thing save itself for once? She had done enough, and now his mistake had come back and kidnapped her, not to mention that mistake happened to be a very powerful Sith Lord.

Something inside Atton snapped at that moment, all the shame and self-blame fell away, to be replaced with a red-hot desire at the pit of his stomach to save her…even if it meant his life. He needed to correct his mistake and make everything right for Falen.

"Where going to find her and bring her back safe!" Atton's voice burned with a new fervor and Taelyn smiled, she couldn't of hoped for anything better. Atton's new found confidence could only be beneficial in finding Falen. Atton would be no use if all he did were rot in a pit of self-doubt and guilt. She offered him a hand and hauled him from his knees, showing amazing strength considering her tiny stature of 5'3.

Mira still eyed Atton with rage, but Taelyn calmed her with a level stare. If these were the ones who were going to help her save Falen she couldn't have them tearing each other apart. Carth stepped in to help a still-winded Atton remain upright. Taelyn turned and looked at them all, smiling slightly as her eyes drifted over Carth's face.

"Listen, Falen is more important than you could ever imagine…' Atton's head jerked at her words 'through me and my actions during the Wars the Force was all but destroyed. Falen who survived losing the Force, is the only one who can reignite the Force to it's former glory and power. If she falls to the dark side then the Force will fall with her, along with everyone who feels it".

Mira trembled and Atton's eyes burned, his head screaming. The Jedi were all the same, even this one wanted to use Falen to her own ends, regardless of the danger Falen was placed in! Taelyn, hearing Atton's thoughts stared at him in disbelief before slapping him roughly across the face.

"I love her as much as any of you Atton! How could you say such things!" Taelyn's chest heaved as she eyed Atton flatly, not willing to lower her gaze. Atton rubbed his cheek dourly, what was it with Jedi women and physical violence?. Carth, wanting to avoid any fights as much as Taelyn, changed the subject as quick as he could.

"How are we going to find her Tae?" Taelyn stilled for a minute, her brow creasing as she thought.

"Were going to have to gather together all of Falen's friends…the Force sensitive ones… and meditate as a group, we can find her through the Force as long as we have enough people who know her present."

Mira spoke first, "Well Kreia's dead so that leaves us,' she motioned to herself and Atton ' Bao-Dur, Visas and Mical…". Atton growled at the mention of Mical's name. It was bad enough that Falen had come back only to be stolen from under his nose, but know blondy had to be involved. At hearing Atton's growl Mira eyed him incredulously, Falen was being held captive by a Sith Lord and he still had time to feel jealous about Mical?. She just shook her head…men.

"Well we know where Bao-Dur is, what about Mical and Visas, where are they?".

"Mical and Visas left to rebuild the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine…last I heard they were doing well for themselves."

Taelyn nodded at Mira's words, worried but the strange shade of pink creeping up Atton's reck. Unsure wether the strange pallor of his skin was from the beatings he had just received from both women or because of the mention of Mical's name, it seemed to have unsettled him… either way Taelyn ignored it, she didn't want to get involved.

"Then that's were we're headed.' Turning to Carth Taelyn could barely hide her rapture; she felt like they were finally doing something that helped Falen. "Carth, can you get yourself and Bao-Dur on service leave, I'm going to need everyone I can for this…"

"Are you kidding beautiful? You just got back…there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight again".

Taelyn could feel herself blushing and ignored Carth's suggestive smile, smiling instead at a rather pink Atton.

"How long before the _Hawk_ is ready to leave?"

Finally hearing things he was accustomed to Atton perked up.

"She needs to be refuelled and restocked, but other that that the Hawk is ready to go…"

"Well get on with it. We need to get to Dantooine as soon as we can".

Atton nodded slightly resentfully, he didn't like this woman ordering him around but for Falen's sake he could swallow his pride for the time being. Walking stiffly in the direction of the nearby settlement, trying not to lean on Mira too much, Atton felt the slightest bit better knowing he was finally doing something to amend for his past mistakes…Force knows he had a lot to make up for.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. All of your requests have been filed away and are being incorporated into the plot… LuvsDelkoSpeed the idea of a topless Atton will be appearing very soon…maybe in a flashback….hrmmmmmm…Oh I can't wait…. (Drools)


	7. The True Leader of the Sith

**A Sister's Empathy**

Chapter 7: The True Leader of the Sith

Falen was kneeling in the middle of an unfamiliar cargo hold, her wrists and ankles bound behind her…not to mention the restraining collar around her neck. Four hulking guards surrounded her, their lightsaber's clenched in their fists, just in case she tried something. Despite herself she would not give in to her exhaustion, not trusting herself alone and unconscious with these guards.

For what seemed like days she had been held captive in this cargo hold, the endless hours only broken by meals. She hadn't seen Niah since her capture on Telos, although she could sense the woman constantly, moving throughout the small ship. Niah's undeniable power swept throughout the ship relentlessly and Falen began to fear the horrors that awaited her when the ship reached its destination.

The ship lurched underneath her and she dug her knees into the druasteel plating to keep her balance. Around her the guards shifted restlessly and fear wormed in her belly, they were about to land. There were footsteps in the hall, and Falen sensed Niah's approaching presence. For moments the sound of footsteps and her mounting fear drove her half mad, she wished it would all end…then maybe there would be peace.

Falen drew into herself as the footsteps grew louder and the presence closer. She closed her mind and locked up her feelings…knowing they could destroy her. Niah appeared in the doorway, a vision of dark loveliness. Her sliver-blonde hair was like water tumbling down her shoulders and her grey eyes smouldering with some emotion. A small smile played across her pale face as she saw the bound Exile, head bowed in defiance.

Niah watched the Exile for moments, jealousy burning in every fibre of her being. She envied Falen for her exotic beauty, as well as the confidence and power she wielded so rightfully, and if Niah let herself admit it…she envied Falen because she held Atton's heart in the palm of her hand.

Niah walked the few steps that separated her and the Exile, dropping to her knees in front of the woman in a swirl of black robes and blonde hair. Falen refused to acknowledge her presence by looked at her so Niah ran one of her petite white hands through Falen's wild black mass of hair. When Falen still refused to look Niah placed two fingers under the woman's chin tilting her head upwards. Golden fire burned in Falen's eyes as she looked upon Niah's gentle smile, and she involuntarily clenched her fists trying to reign in her increasingly rampant anger. Niah leaned forward, placing a light kiss on Falen's forehead.

"Welcome Falen Drax…are you ready to feel the true power of the dark side?" Niah cocked her head questioningly, smiling greatly as Falen struggled to release her head from her grip. Instantly Niah tightened her grip on Falen's head, and the woman whimpered in pain as fingers dug into her skull.

"You will be my dark sister Falen, we will be like the Twin Suns from Atton's memories…dark and deadly beautiful. But sister, when he falls…' Niah tightened her grip '…will you share him?"

Niah looked into Falen's eyes, the intensity of the golden stare almost painful. She released Falen's head from her vice-like grip and hissed a curt order to one of the surrounding guards. The man returned moments later, bearing a long silver chain. Niah then delicately clipped the chain onto Falen's restraining collar, smiling apologetically as she did so.

"Come now sister, do not hate me for this. These measures are for your own safety. When we reach my Academy you will be treated with the reverence and fear that you deserve."

Niah motioned to the guard behind Falen, "Untie her".

The guard complied quickly, and soon Falen was being hauled to her feet, a hulking man holding each of her arms. The ship leapt underneath them and Niah's smile broadened at the sound of the engines powering down. She jerked the chain playfully and smiled at Falen wolfishly,

"Follow…"

Falen was lead through the ship and into a well-lit hangar. As Falen and her captors set foot off the loading ramp of the ship a great cry went up. Ranks upon ranks of darkly clad sith soldiers dropped to one knee as Niah and Falen appeared, every head bowed in absolute obedience. Niah tugged on the chain holding Falen, pulling her forward until she was standing beside her. She raised her voice to speak to her men, their eyes watching her with deference and admiration.

"Behold! The Exile has arrived. Soon she will lead you as my sister! Serve her with the same obedience as you would serve me!"

The soldiers rose and cheered unendingly. Niah had learned that soldiers were all the more loyal to you if you had their respect, as well as their fear. Falen looked on wide-eyed at the amount of sith soldiers surrounding her, there must be nearly two thousand! How could Niah and her army have slipped under the radar of the Republic? Under the radar of herself and Taelyn?

And now Exile…you will fall… 

The soldiers continued to applaud as Niah led Falen from the hangar. She escorted Falen through many halls and passaged until they came to a doorway watched over by a single man. He was tall and spindly, his face bearing many scars. He bowed to Niah as she approached, and smiled to Falen warmly. He bowed to her,

"Greeting Exile"

Falen eyed the man blankly, refusing to show any emotion. The man smiled excitedly at Falen's resistance.

"She is a strong one Mistress, normal methods will not work I think…"

"I will be breaking her Sorn, do not fret".

Sorn shared Niah's dark smile before bowing again and opening the door to the chamber. Falen, sensing an opening, decided to try and escape but Niah was too quick. The slim woman's hand was around Falen's throat before she could even move. Clenching with a strength that seemed unbelievable compared to Niah's slim frame.

"Do not try anything sister…I would hate to have to hurt you"

Falen closed herself again, fearing that if she gave in to her anger, Niah would win. Instead she just hung her head in obedience and Niah released her, leading her not so gently into the room. The room was empty except for a black metal chair, fitted with restraints, in the centre of the room. With Sorn's help Falen was seated in the chair and the thick, druasteel restraints were clapped and bolted around her wrists, ankles and waist.

"Leave us Sorn!"

"As you wish Mistress…"

Sorn left, closing the door behind him. Niah settled on the floor in a meditation pose, her eyes fixed on Falen.

"Now Exile, you will see what your man did…you will see the indignities I suffered at his hands."

Falen's vision wavered and jumped, and slowly Niah disappeared until a tall, dark man was standing before her. Atton stood before her…only he was different. Exactly as Taelyn described him, he was as always handsome, but his once soulful brown eyes were now dark…

Holding the darkness of his conviction… 

Atton took a step towards her, a malicious smile spreading across his face. The black assassins uniform he wore rustled slightly as he moved. A vibrodagger appeared in his hand, and he leaned forward, running the blade down the side of her face. Falen felt the pain as the blade broke her skin, as well as the small trickle of blood run down her neck.

"Aren't you a pretty little Jedi…Shall I show you pain pretty little Jedi?"

And so the vision continued for hours, Atton bleeding her with the vibrodagger while whispering sweet nothings in her ears. Falen's whole body shook as he approached her, and she tried to pull away but the restraints binding her prevented it. Her robes were torn and sodden with shed blood, sticking her pasty skin. The Atton apparition smiled heatedly as she struggled to get away from him, and run the blade down the side of her partly exposed breast.

Refusing to scream as the pain once again wracked her dilapidated body; Falen only stared, her eyes burning with everything she refused to release. The Atton ghost backed away and slowly wavered, soon disappearing and revealing Niah seated on the floor. Beads of sweat sat obvious on Niah's forehead, so great was her effort. After the vision of Atton wavered and disappeared Niah gave a huge sigh, the power needed to call back that memory almost draining her completely.

Falen looked down at her body, discovering the wounds created by the vision had disappeared, although her body ached inexpressibly. Her robes were back to normal, all of the rents and gashes gone. Niah watched her incredulously for moments, her skin pallor beyond pale…she was dead white. Falen let her concern for the younger woman show and Niah's face hardened instantly, she was the one in control… not the Exile.

"You are a strong one Exile' the slow smile that spread across Niah's face had Falen worried 'but we have many days a head of us, and I have many more…delightful…memories to share with you".

Niah rose swiftly and left the room with a dark smile, the large metal door grinding shut behind her, and the sounds of locks being activated. For countless lonely hours Falen tried to break free of the restraints but it was no use, even she couldn't break solid druasteel.

So the hours passed remorselessly, Falen losing all sense of time within her chamber. Her exhaustion was so great that she could barely move, and didn't because every time she did pain shot through her body in every direction. Laying completely still Falen could not sleep, last time she had dozed off Niah had filled her head with visions of her and Atton's rather ardent lovemaking. She sat bound, starring at a spot on the wall, trying to keep her happy memories of Atton with her, not letting Niah's visions break through.

One memory seemed to stick longer than the others…

They were in the cargo hold of the _Ebon Hawk_. Cargo cylinders were pushed up against the surrounding walls and Atton and Mira were sparring in the centre of the hold. She was standing to the side, instructing the two on their fighting techniques.

"Tighten your swing Mira… Pull your lunge closer to your body"

The viridian training sabres parried and lunged, Atton and Mira ducking and weaving in the heat of battle. Mira had stripped down to her inner robes while Atton was completely topless; he found robes cumbersome in battle, preferring his own drexl leather to Jedi robes. The sweat had slicked his well-muscled chest and Falen found it a definite struggle not to stare. She watched his move gracefully, avoiding Mira's sabre, and desire bubbled at the pit of her stomach.

_Mmm…I wonder where I can get me one of those…._

While Falen had managed to shield her thought from Atton, Mira heard the whole thing and stopped the battle mid-lunge, laughing uncontrollably. Atton swerved gracefully to avoid injuring Mira with his parry and lost his balance. Her stared hard at the doubled-over and laughing form of Mira before turning his gaze to a blushing Falen. Finally Mira stopped laughing and eyed Falen with a raised eyebrow…

"I thought Jedi weren't allowed to think like that?"

Falen blushed a further shade of red and Mira left the cargo hold still laughing, collecting her fallen robes as she went. When she reached the door she turned, smiling profusely at both of them…

"I think a power coupling is in order".

This time Falen burst out laughing, blushing more than Atton thought humanly possible.

"What was that all about? More Jedi girl talk?"

"It was nothing Atton…"

"Tell me babe…"

Falen stood smiling slightly as Atton moved closer, a playful smile on his own face. She couldn't deny that she wanted Atton, but she was scared of the consequences if she became too deeply involved with the man. Atton was still moving closer and she couldn't bring herself to move. Soon he was so close she could feel his body heat against her own skin. Atton raised a hand and delicately smoothed away a few lose strands of hair from her face, Falen's skin buzzing at the slightest touch of his hand.

"Tell me babe…"

His playful smile broadened and Falen felt her own body subconsciously respond to his. In an instant she threw all caution aside and grabbed his head in her hands, pulling him down into a fervent kiss. Her fingers tangled in his dark brown hair and Atton's arms moved instinctively around her waist, his hands exploring her body vigorously. The kiss was and explosion and both of them bound to its blast. Atton backed Falen up against the wall and his lips left her mouth, roving down her neck. She groaned deep in her throat and pulled him closer….

Keeping this memory of Atton close Falen withdrew into herself once again, blocking out the cold room and the restraints, finding solace in her memories of the man she remembered and loved blocking out the visions of the Atton Niah had showed her.

There was a loud bump and the sound of lightsaber's outside the huge metal door. Unrecognisable voices sounded and Falen waited anxiously. Her every sense was strained in trying to decipher the persons outside the room, but the continuously slipped just beyond her grasp….


	8. Meditation Envy

**A Sister's Empathy**

Chapter 8: Meditation Envy

"You lost her! How can you lose her? She's a grown woman and a Jedi at that!"

"For the last time we didn't lose her! She was kidnapped!"

Atton ran his hand through his scruffy hair exasperatedly; Mical stared at him with a mixture of anger and disbelief. Mira was watching the two argue with an entertained smirk on her face, despite everything these two still had time to fight and play the blame game. Bao-Dur shifted uncomfortably; as much as he respected both Atton and Mical, he wished Mical would drop his deep-buried hatred of Atton and act in the best interests of Falen.

Taelyn sighed as the two men continued to glower at each other. She hadn't anticipated this; the slightest disliking between these two men could have devastating ends. Taelyn had always known how to command troops, to win their loyalty and obedience, and she also knew that the tiniest divide in a troop could be fatal.

"Your arguing isn't helping Falen at all, so both of you get your acts together. I am not going to risk her life because you two can't tolerate each other."

Guilt played across both their faces and Taelyn smiled pressing her advantage.

"The more you two stand here and argue the more Falen has to suffer." At those words both men paled visibly, Atton more so than Mical. She caught both of their eyes with a reassuring stare, "I love Falen like a sister and I will do anything to save her, and I will not have your personal feuds getting in the way…so act like real men and get over yourselves".

Mira's eyes sparkled and her respect for Taelyn increased greatly, here was a woman she would follow without question. Carth wrapped a proud arm around Taelyn's shoulders and nodded encouragingly towards Atton and Mical, the look in his brown eyes urging them to take her advice. If he knew Taelyn at all, she was a woman who stuck by her word, and she would not hesitate locking up Atton and Mical if they so much as threatened Falen's life.

Atton bristled at the insult but swallowed his pride, only bearing it because of Falen. Mical on the other hand looked extremely guilty and looked about to apologise profusely, like he normally did, but Bao-Dur interrupted him.

"Maybe we should stop talking about saving Falen, and begin this meditation which is supposedly meant to help us find her…"

His word hung in the air questioningly and Taelyn nodded looking around the Council Chamber of the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. Mical had certainly done a good job, it looked better that she remembered it. Any evidence of the Academy's once ruinous state was now gone, replaced with soft cobalt and beige hues, the soft stone walls offering a sense of tranquillity. The Academy buzzed with new life and a vitality that had never before been there, not to mention students were beginning to appear. She motioned for everyone to sit in a circle in the centre of the Council Chamber, pulling Carth by the hand to sit down beside her.

"Do you really think I should be here? I'm not exactly a Jedi…"

Taelyn smiled softly at him and placed a reassuring hand on his knee.

"You know her Carth and I will need everyone's help in this, plus if I didn't include you I'd have to put up with your whinging for days… if I remember you don't like being left out of the loop".

Carth blushed ever so slightly and turned his head away murmuring,

"I'll let you get away with that one sister… but only this once…"

Taelyn laughed and turned smiling to Visas who was seated next to her. The Miraluka was smoothing out the kinks in her maroon robes, uneasily aware of the confident and extreme power that was exuded from the woman next to her. Visas knew little of Revan, other than what her master had once told her, which in reality was very little, Nhilius not being the most articulate of Sith Lords. Visas could feel the light radiating from the woman beside her, the comforting and empowering presence reminding her of Falen. Everyone was seated in a circle, Bao-dur on Visas's other side, and Mira separating Atton and Mical to prevent any further arguments. Taelyn raised her undeniable jade eyes to everyone around her, catching their gazes instantaneously.

"Everyone close your eyes and feel the Force within you, then feel Falen through the Force. Summon every memory you have of her… summon it as you would summon her…"

Taelyn's voice trailed off as images and feelings pulsed through her body. She saw a large black metal chair, a hangar full of cheering sith troops and a long silver chain. Feelings of fear and pain overwhelmed her and she cried out, hearing two other voices echoing her cry, there was another feeling… an undercurrent of death and suffering… of war.

Taelyn's eyes flashed open and burned bright green with newfound knowledge. Above her Carth's brown eyes stared, dark with worry and at the same time with relief.

"Why is it that every time you meditate I nearly die of a heart attack?"

Carth pulled Taelyn up by the shoulders, so that her head rested against his chest and she could still face the others, and Taelyn realised that she had been lying down. She was startled as she looked around, Visas was leaning heavily against Bao-Dur, who was crooning comfortingly to her and Mira was looking extremely pallid but was managing to stay upright by herself. Taelyn locked eyes with Mira, and although she couldn't see Visas's eyes she could feel them, and she opened her mind to both women.

_What did you see?_

Mira was the first to reply…

I'm not sure of everything I saw…but I can remember a big black chair…with restraints 

Visas was the next to reply…

I saw that also, along with a hangar full of soldiers and a long silver chain…it was all so rapid I cannot recall anymore.

_Did you feel anything?_

Both women replied in unison

Fear and pain…but there was something else… 

_What you felt was war…_

Atton and Mical were looking worriedly between the three women, whose eyes were glazed and distant. Carth looked at them grimly, his arms wrapped protectively around Taelyn's limp form. Atton was the first to voice his impatience,

"What are they doing? Are they gonna tell us or is it going to be another game of 'Guess the cryptic Jedi'?"

Bao-Dur pulled Visas a little closer and replied,

"They'll tell us when their ready Atton… I thought you'd spent enough time around Jedi to know that".

Atton huffed and hissed through his teeth impatiently, and Bao-Dur shifted, slightly annoyed at Atton's egotism. The women had obviously discovered something and Atton should be grateful that they had. He felt Visas's body stiffen in his arms and realised she had awoken from whatever trance she was in. He reluctantly released her from his grip and felt his heart leap as she smiled thankfully at him. Bao-Dur had kept his feelings for Visas secret for a long time, unsure of her reaction if she ever knew.

Taelyn spoke softly at first, her voice growing louder as she regained her composure.

"Falen's being held on Dxun, where on the planet I'm not sure…"

"How do you know its Dxun?". Taelyn eyed Atton irritated. Her short temper not helped by the fact that the mediation had all but exhausted her.

"Dxun was marked by the Mandalorian Wars, the planet has a certain feel through the Force. It is something I will never forget…is that a good enough explanation or shall I write you a report?"

Mira snorted with mirth and Carth's chest shock with controlled laughter, jostling Taelyn's head. Atton scowled darkly and smiled slightly in spite of himself. Taelyn sensed no anger or shame from Atton and continued without waiting for a smart retort.

"We need to get to Dxun right away…"

"No Kidding"

"…But searching the whole planet by ourselves might take a while".

Mical pipped up as a thought occurred to him.

"What about the Mandalorian's? Mandalore helped Falen before, maybe this time he'd help you find her".

Taelyn's brow creased as she thought for a moment. Falen had told her of the Mandalorian's on Dxun before, but there was something eluding her that seemed significant or at least relevant. The mysterious thought nagged at the back of her mind and as hard as she tried she could not remember, so she dismissed it, focusing on matters at hand.

"The only problem is if the Mandalorian's won't help, if that happens I'm sure the Queen of Onderon would lend help considering Falen saved her life…"

Taelyn looked to Mira for confirmation, unsure if her memories of what Falen had told her were correct. Mira nodded and Taelyn smiled, slightly reassured, plans were finally taking shape. She rose slowly, assessing how much the meditation had drained her. Managing to stand without help Taelyn smiled at the people around her and clapped her petite hands enthusiastically.

"C'mon people lets get going. Atton refuel and restock the _Hawk_. We're getting out of here as soon as we can. Carth will you help him? And make sure you get some creditable food this time, I'm really not sure what that gunk is that comes out of the synthesiser"

Carth nodded laughing and she handed him a fistful of credits she had scavenged from inside the many pockets of her robes. Standing quickly Carth leaned down and gave Taelyn a quick kiss before leaving the Chambers determinedly, Atton marching behind him. She turned to the remaining people still seated.

"Bao, will you to a quick maintenance check before we launch? It always helps".

Bao smiled and left the room, throwing Visas a wistful look before leaving. Mira was standing beside Taelyn dutifully, making her wonder how she had managed to win her loyalty so quickly. Mical and Visas still sat, seemingly awaiting their orders. Mical's blue eyes sparkled with excitement and he reminded Taelyn of the young men she had seen so often in the Academy when she was Revan. He seemed to have kept his naivety and virtuousness despite everything the galaxy threw at him, and although it was an admirable thing Taelyn knew that people who had experience and contrast in their lives were the better for it. She in no way doubted Mical's abilities as a Jedi but as a man he seemed a bit lacking and that was emphasised by Falen choosing Atton over Mical.

"Is there someone who can guard the Academy while you two are gone? I can understand if one of you stays behind…"

Mical shook his head, "I'll have some of my more practiced students guard the Academy while we are gone, there should be no trouble"

Visas stood elegantly in a swirl of maroon robes,

"It would seem a betrayal if we stayed behind while you and the others rescued Falen, I would give my life for her and so in turn…" Visas dropped to one knee, bowing her head "…My life is yours"

Taelyn was slightly startled by the gesture but nodded seriously, hoping that if the time came Visas's sacrifice would be worthy and honourable.

Aboard the _Ebon Hawk _Mira sat down in the cargo hold smoothly, hoping her meditating abilities were up to scratch. Beside her sat Mical, already deep in his meditative trance, blonde head slightly bend in deep thought or concentration. Beneath her she could feel the rumble of the _Hawk's_ engines, they were already in hyperspace to Dxun. She combed her fingers through her flaming hair before settling down and beginning to meditate.

The feelings and images of the meditation on Dantooine had shaken Mira badly, and she wondered what horrors Falen was suffering at the hands of Niah. Anger bubbled to life within her as she thought of Niah…Hari, Atton's little 'mistake'. Mira blamed Atton for endangering Falen who was the closest thing to family Mira had ever known; Falen was her first true friend, her leader and her surrogate sister. The anger was growing inside her and she was beginning to lose her focus. Mical's mind touched hers softly, calming and smoothing away her anger.

Falen does not need our anger now, she needs our strength and support…so give it to her 

Mira calmed and pulled every thought she could of Falen before her. There was the time she had caught Atton spying on Falen and Mical meditating, suffering from a bad case of 'Meditation Envy'. The words of one of their rather botched attempts at 'girl talk' began to filter through Mira's brain, and the image appeared in her mind as clear as day…

"Do you love him?"

Mira watched as Falen's brow creased in thought, and she fought to not laugh at the comic image before her. They were sitting in the main hold, herself in one of the booths with a cup of caffa expertly balanced on her knee, Falen leaning against the holo-projecter in the middle of the room and Visas next to Falen, an amused smile on her face.

"I think I do…"

"Then who don't you tell him?"

"I don't think Atton is the kind of man who would appreciate a declaration of love from someone like me…"

Visas joined the conversation, her strange musical tone matching the smile on her face.

"…Atton doesn't strike me as the kind of man who could handle an emotional commitment to anyone"

Mira nodded reflectively, careful not to spill her steaming mug of caffa

"You see his kind all the time on Nar Shadaa, they like their woman fast and cheap, and with not much talking involved".

Falen nodded looking unsure, her hands absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of her robes.

"He seems different…like there's something more to him than pazzak and women…"

Mira smiled sceptically,

"I doubt it but if you think so than who am I to say otherwise…"

The image faded and something deep within Mira shifted. She could feel Falen as if she were sitting next to her, although Mira knew that was impossible. Gathering up every once of strength and support she could, Mira pushed them through the Force to Falen. For a moment her sense of Falen faltered and wave upon wave of pain and anguish racked her body. She heard herself cry out as white-hot pain tore through her body, as if burning her from the inside out. Mira could hear Mical's voice calling her, but it was distant and weak. She felt hot tears on her cheeks and arms wrapped around her but it all seemed surreal.

Throughout the Ebon hawk the crew felt the disturbance in the Force and rushed to investigate. Atton and Mira reached the cargo hold first to find a weeping Mira clutched in Mical's arms. Mical himself was a deadly pale and looked shaken. Taelyn dashed across the cargo hold and grabbed Mira's hand, trying to comfort her.

"Mira? Tell me what happened?"

Visas arrived and sank down beside the sobbing woman, offering every comfort she could to her friend. Eventually Mira calmed down enough to speak, her voice still shaky and tight with pain.

"It was Falen, I felt her beside me…there was so much pain…we HAVE to save her!"

Fresh waves of tears swamped Mira and she found this scary, she had never felt so vulnerable in her life. But to contrast that feeling she had Mical's arms wrapped tightly around her -almost protectively- and Taelyn and Visas holding her hands, talking and comforting her. Taelyn spoke comfortingly but her voice was strong and Mira found this bolstering

"We'll find her Mira… I promise"

Taelyn had neve been a woman to make false promises and she hoped with everything within her that she could fulfil this one…

**A/N: **Hope everyone likes this chapter. I'm sorry it took soo long to upload; I've been suffering from the WORST case of writer's block ever!. Please review and if there's any ideas or complaints please tell me !


	9. Sleep Deprivation

**A Sister's Empathy**

Chapter 9: Sleep Deprivation

Falen watched as the huge metal door opened ever so slowly. She tugged weakly against her restraints, unsure of whether she was scared of what was on the other side of the door or urging time to move faster. The thin streak of light from the door widened and Falen was blinded as it filled her dark prison. She writhed in her chair; eyes squeezed shut as they were seemingly burnt from her skull. She could hear footsteps drawing close and tried to reach out through the Force but Niah had leeched all of her energy throughout the time she had been locked in this Force-damned chair. The footsteps were really close now, and Falen once again drew into herself; hoping that she could block out whatever new from of pain or mental torture Niah was going to put her through.

She scrunched herself up as best she could considering she was completely restrained, wanting nothing more than to curl up in some dark corner and block out the pain Niah was dishing out to her on a regular basis. There were two sets of footsteps, and they stopped either side of her. Even without her Force-senses Falen could tell that the owners of the feet were staring down at her, she could feel their eyes travelling up and down her face. She jumped as she felt fingers gently caressing her cheek, too soft to be a sith and there was something oddly familiar about their touch.

"What has she done to you babe?"

The voice reached Falen's ears, and a deep sob forced its way from the bottom of her soul, breaking through the haze of pain that had been her lifeline during her countless hours of lightless torture. She cautiously opened her eyes to see Atton staring down at her, silent tears wetting his own cheeks. She smiled up at him, her face showing her love and a hint of relief. Falen turned her head gingerly, careful of the pain that would streak down her back, and saw Mical standing on her other side smiling broadly with relief shinning in his blue eyes.

"I'm so very glad we found you Falen…I-I was beginning to fear the worst".

"H-how long have I been missing?"

Her voice was dry and raspy from lack of use, each word hurting her throat.

Atton replied before Mical,

"Too long babe…"

"Don't worry Falen we'll have you out of here as soon as we can"

Mical ignited his single blue sabre and was about to cut the druasteel restraint binding Falen's left wrist when Atton's hand snaked into Falen's limited view and caught Mical's own wrist.

"No"

The single syllable was barely audible but Falen could hear the anger and hate dripping from Atton's tone. Atton ignited his own double-bladed orange sabre and advanced on Mical threateningly,

"You won't touch her Jedi filth!"

Falen watched on wide-eyed as Atton changed to Jaq, the ghost that had been torturing her for what seemed like eternity. Jaq had Mical pined and ran him through repeatedly with his sabre first the shoulder, then the stomach and finally, through the heart. Mical's eyes were open as he fell to the ground, wide and unseeing. Falen starred on shocked as crimson spread through Mical's robes, pooling on the floor beside his body. If she had a voice she would have screamed but she could only sit there and watch as Jaq turned and smiled at her lovingly.

"It's ok babe, he can't touch you now…"

Jaq moved ominously closer, a distracted smile on his face. Falen tugged desperately on her restraints, feeling the metal cut into her flesh. The humming of his lightsaber grew louder as he grew closer until Jaq's face was inches from hers and his lightsaber not far behind.

"Do you love me babe?"

Falen shook her head vigorously, her eyes burning in silent protest. She would not give this man, if he really was a man and not one of Niah's visions, the pleasure of seeing her scared. Jaq smiled maliciously, reminding her of a predator, then kissed her savagely. It wasn't really a kiss; it was Jaq showing her that he was in control. He could do to her whatever he wanted. Falen bit down hard on Jaq's lip, he pulled back swiftly and slapped her viciously. Her eyes watered but she never made a sound, staring intensely into Jaq' black eyes as a deep red handprint rose on her cheek. Jaq laughed at her defiance, his voice heavy with bloodlust. He stepped back and aimed his sabre at her heart, smiling triumphantly before thrusting. Falen felt the blade pierce her body and moaned in agony, the sabre burning within her chest. Jaq turned the sabre slowly, causing Falen to whimper in pain. She could feel her life slipping, her fingers and toes numb as her hearts blood poured down the front of her robes.

Slowly the pain faded, along with Jaq. She was once again alone in the dark, with only her memories to comfort her. Falen felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks; it had all been so real… When had she ever been this weak? How could she have allowed herself to be caught by Niah? How could she have never fought back?

Falen sighed and hung her head. Her stomach grumbled slightly, she hadn't eaten since she had been captured, which seemed like eons ago. She hadn't slept in what seemed like eons either, she had been close to the edge of exhaustion when she was locked in this chair, and she had fallen over that edge a long time ago. She had reached a sense of oblivion, needing to sleep but not being allowed but some unseen force, she felt beyond hunger…it was as if she had travelled into a phase of numbness…damn sleep deprivation. Closing her eyes against the harsh darkness Falen summoned memories of happier times…

She shrugged off her outer robes and knelt down on the druasteel plating of the _Ebon Hawk's_ main hold, T3 beeped and whirred animatedly in front of her.

"Settle down T3, I'll be careful. I just want to give your plating a bit of a clean, when I'm done you'll look great"

T3 stilled and beeped excitedly while Falen rolled up the sleeves of her robes and reached for the droid cleaning products by her knees she had picked up on Dantooine. She squirted the foamy substance over T3's plating and began to rub it in with a small sponge, struggling to remove some rather determined plasma burns on the small droids chassis. She hummed a tune to herself while she scrubbed, one of the songs she had heard playing in the cantina on Nar Shaddaa, T3 adding the occasional note. Mandalore swaggered into the hold carrying a cargo cylinder containing his scuffed silver amour, and gave a deep barking laugh as he saw her on her knees cleaning T3.

"Well who'd have thought that a Jedi would lower themselves to the undignified task of cleaning an astomech…"

She rolled her eyes and placed a comic hand on her hip, giving Mandalore a playful glare,

"Oh please Mandalore, the Jedi aren't that bad, and for the last time I'm not a Jedi…I'm exiled remember"

Mandalore grumbled something inaudible and sat down into one of the booths, pulling out the breastplate of his amour and beginning to polish, feet resting on the table. It was Falen's turn to laugh,

"Mandalore polishes his own amour? Don't you have minions to do that or something?"

"Very funny sweetheart…"

Atton rolled out of his bunk in the dark, mumbling frustratedly to himself as he struggled to put his pants on. He barely managed and scruffed his hair to wake himself up, glancing heatedly in the direction of Carth's sleeping form. No wonder Taelyn had made him sleep in here, the man's snores could wake a deaf rancor. Atton yawned widely and left the male dormitory closing the door behind him. He couldn't sleep; he could feel Falen's pain constantly in the back of his mind, sometimes the pain would rush though his body in sudden waves. During these times of pain Taelyn was pale and distraught, she could feel Falen's pain more acutely than any others of the crew. Knowing he was the cause of that pain made his skin burn with shame. Anger and self-hate formed in the pit of his stomach, how could he have let this happen? Atton baled his fists and pushed his anger away, clinging to the thought that letting himself rot was not going to help anyone. He took a deep breath and felt noticeably calmer. Walking silently towards the main hold he could hear hushed female voices.

Mira and Taelyn were stretched out over the two booths, both holding mugs of caffa. From what Atton could tell they had both woken up like him, they were in their sleeping robes and Taelyn's shoulder length hair was a little scruffy from sleep. He smiled slightly to both of them as he walked in and poured himself a mug of caffa. Mira pulled her legs up and patted the seat next to her. Not questioning the simple motion he realised it was her signal that she had forgiven him for what he had caused. Atton sat down next to her with a mental sigh of relief, well at least there was one less person on this ship that didn't hate him, and sipped his caffa feeling the warm liquid heat him from the inside out, a startling contrast to the cold air of the powered down _Ebon Hawk_. Taelyn was the first to speak, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had formed.

"Did her pain wake you?"

"I wasn't sleeping in the first place".

"Oh…"

The sudden silence was almost painful, Mira fidgeted subconsciously, it had been two days since Mira's ordeal in the cargo hold and she seemed to back to her normal self. Atton looked at Taelyn, his voice slightly cautious, as if he was scared of the answer to his question that had been bugging him for days.

"When you said everyone would fall if Falen gave into the darkside…how can that be possible?

The bridge of Taelyn's nose crinkled slightly as she thought.

"You know that inside Falen is a wound in the Force?"

Atton nodded, Mira watched on looking intrigued.

"When we were travelling in the Unknown Regions we encountered a race of Force-sensitives who were deeply integrated into the Force. We stayed with them for a short period of time and they showed as many things. They preformed a ritual that was supposed to deepen our affinity with the Force, but in Falen's case it reversed her wound. The 'hole' inside her was filled but anything that happened to her reverberated throughout the Force…so if she falls the Force will manipulate anyone who feels it to the darkside…"

"…They said that I was death, I guess they meant that through my actions as Revan I nearly brought about the end of the Force in this galaxy. They referred to Falen as life because she began the rebuilding of the Jedi in this galaxy, but after the ritual her association with life took on a whole new meaning…"

Mira spoke in a small voice,

"So that's why Niah took Falen, because if she could cause Falen to fall then everyone who feels the Force will also fall, cutting her workload in half"

Taelyn nodded, standing up and began to head off in the direction of the female dormitory.

"I suggest you two get some sleep, we're going to reach Dxun soon, and as soon as we get there I don't think we'll be resting too much…"

Mira and Atton both nodded solemnly and Taelyn left the room. Once she was gone Mira turned to Atton placing a soft hand on his bare shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Atton…Niah would have taken her no matter how much we tried to protect her".

"Geez Mira, your starting to sound like a Jedi…"

The redhead gave a soft laugh and threw a quick glance in the direction of the female dormitories, then back to Atton. She smiled slightly and delved into one of the invisible pockets of her sleeping robes, producing a deck of pazzak cards.

"I'm not gonna get to sleep, I know it…wanna play some pazzak?"

Atton nodded, scooting around so he faced Mira across the table, and she dealt the cards. The game was challenging, but he beat her…if only barely. Mira signed and gathered up the scattered cards, stifling a yawn.

"I'm off now, no doubt Taelyn's gonna have us scouring every inch of Dxun the instant we land".

Atton nodded solemnly and Mira walked off, casting a sympathetic glance in his direction before she disappeared into the corridor. For moments he sat in a dejected silence before a thought occurred to him. Practically jumping from the booth Atton half-walked-half-ran down the corridors of the _Hawk_ until he reached the cargo hold. He sat down gingerly in the middle of the hold, unsure of if this was the best course of action. Assuming his cross-legged meditation stance Atton visualised Falen as a soft gold fire inside him. He had never been one for imagining things but this simple vision seemed to come naturally. He focused himself and pushed everything, his strength, his passion, and his love, towards the flame and watched as it grew in size and brilliance. The golden flames flickered and danced inside of him, and he felt a small sense of relief as it grew. He could feel her growing stronger and hoped that his small offering would tie her over until he could rescue her, until he could keep her safe from everything.

The flame jumped ecstatically and Atton felt something brush against his cheek. He sighed thankfully, it was her, she was forgiving him…she needed him.

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews! I'm sorry this took so long to update, but the writer's block is almost killing me! Keep the reviews coming and if you have and plot ideas or suggestion please tell me im grateful for any feedback you guys have!


	10. Affintiy and Affirmation

**A Sister's Empathy**

Chapter 10: Affinity and Affirmation

She could feel the warmth of the flames on her skin, caressing like hands. Blue fire burned in front of her majestically, the flames dancing and licking the darkness enticingly. The fire gave off little light, beyond its circle she could only make out the silhouettes of the many people who danced and chanted around her. Feet pounded against the bare earth, the deep pulsating beat thumping through her. Looking down at her own body she could see refractions of blue light streaming across her skin. Her legs were folded underneath her, the black split-skirt she wore hanging between her knees. Two silky sashes of some alien material had been draped over her shoulders so they covered her breasts and were held in place by numerous leather straps wound around her torso. Beside her Falen stirred, fidgeting with her own skirt nervously. Taelyn smiled at her friend reassuringly, taking Falen's hand in her own.

A booming, but strangely musical, voice sounded over the rhythmic chanting and pounding of the surrounding people and everything stopped in an instant, the sudden silence deafening. A humanoid figure appeared from the crowd of still silhouettes, the figure slowly entered the circle of blue light. The elderly man smiled at the two women kneeling before the fire. Around his neck was a sash; similar to the ones they were wearing. He turned his back to the woman and the fire, calling to the gathered people. As he turned Taelyn noticed the jagged horn-like projections that started at his shoulders and ran down his back, the ones at the top of his shoulder being as long as her arm and almost twice as thick.

"My people! The sisters wish to join with the life-bringer! They shall become of our tribe!"

Cries of accent and acceptance roared beyond the circle of light and Taelyn felt a little more at ease, feeling welcome and privileged that these people had allowed them to witness and participate this sacred tribal ceremony. The elderly man turned back to them and held out a gnarled hand to Taelyn, smiling warmly.

"Come Death, jump into the cleansing flames and meet the life-bringer"

Taelyn stood, feeling stronger with every passing second. She took the old man's hand and he led her closer to the blue flames, the heat so intense it was almost painful. He placed a comforting hand on her lower back and spoke in his gravely voice, and Taelyn was reminded of Jolee.

"Do not fear, the flames will not harm you if you are pure, jump Death!"

With the slightest nudge the old man pushed her into the flames. She felt herself falling for the quickest of moments before a feeling of the upmost peace and contentment welled up through her body. She was as if suspended in a world of blue light, was she dead? Had she died and joined with the Force? Falen's voice was calling her name and she felt compelled to answer. Taelyn 'pushed' herself through the blue light, heading in the direction of Falen's worried voice. She grew closer and could just make out the shapes of people when a sharp pain tore down her back, gone as quickly as it had come. There was a burst of white light and she was blinded, opening her eyes to find herself standing before Falen and the old man, the blue fire warming the exposed skin of her back. The old man was beaming and stepped forward quickly to embrace her, his hug stronger than she expected from the frail old man.

"Welcome Death, you are now our sister and part of our tribe!"

He raises her hand to the crowd, as if proclaiming her. The people cheered and bellowed in their musical voices. He let go and Falen stepped forward wrapping her up in a quick hug,

"I was so worried"

Taelyn smiled at her reassuringly, "It's ok Falen I'm fine"

Now the old man turned to Falen, smiling warmly. He extended his age-weathered hand once again, and the people dropped all speech, watching on silently.

"Come Life, jump into the cleansing flames and meet the life-bringer!"

The old man led Falen toward the fire, her white garments sparkling as the blue light struck them. Once again the old man placed his hand on her lower back, but this time he did not need to reassure her.

"Jump Life!"

Falen jumped into the blue flames, which flared magnificently as she touched them. The blaze had reached an amazing height and at its centre Falen floated peacefully. The fire flickered erratically before exploding into a wonderful golden flame. The people all around gasped and cried out in wonder. Taelyn watched on nervously, Was this normal? She could tell by the amazed look on the old man's face that this wasn't. She began to scream Falen's name in worry, hoping that she could reach her in the centre of the golden inferno. Slowly and gracefully Falen's from ascended from the fire until she was once again back on he ground. Her eyes fluttered open and the blaze behind her tapered back down to the blue bonfire it had been. The old man took her hand and proclaimed her to the gathering of people,

"Welcome Life! You are our sister and part of our tribe!"

The people cheered with a doubled passion, almost in awe of the woman before them. Falen smiled at Taelyn weakly rubbing her lower back.

"I felt a sharp pain run down my back did you?"

Taelyn nodded and rubbed at her own back thoughtfully. The old man appeared by their side smiling ecstatically at them.

"You both bear the marks of the life-bringer on your backs, it is a sign of great favour, be proud sisters!"….

The memory slowly faded until Taelyn was once again staring at the bare druasteel walls of the _Ebon Hawk's _portside dormitory. She could feel Carth tracing the long intertwining tattoo that ran the length of her spine, ending in a small curving knot on her lower back. His finger's traced the curves of the tattoo hypnotically,

"I like this one better gorgeous, it's a lot softer than your other tattoo's".

Taelyn nodded in agreement, she liked that once much better than the jagged sith tattoo's that covered her shoulder blades. Carth ran his hands enticingly over her bare stomach and began tracing the tattoo with kisses. She rolled out of his reach and off the bunk they shared, landing softly on her feet. Carth lay on the bunk looking up at her dejectedly, she just smiled at his face and scooped his discarded orange racing jacket off the floor and threw it lightly in his direction. Picking up her own discarded robes Taelyn dressed quickly, hearing Carth grumbling about something while she did so. Taelyn clipped her green and red sabres to her belt resolutely, the green representing her consular status and the red representing her time as Revan. The red sabre served as her reminder of the past, so she never made the same mistakes. She combed her fingers through her hair and pulled it back away from her face, securing it in ponytail at the back of her head as was her usual fashion.

"Getup Carth, the crew's probably wondering where we are".

Carth smiled sweetly up at her from the bunk,

"No they know exactly where we are, that's why they're avoiding this end of the ship gorgeous"

Taelyn blushed and left the room, leaving Carth lying on the bunk. She made her way to the main hold, passing most of the crew as she did so. Everyone except for Carth and Atton were waiting in the hold, the air was filled with anticipation. Mira was the first to explain.

"Atton just started the landing sequence".

Taelyn sat down in the booth next to Mira and the Ebon Hawk landed gently on the surface of Dxun. Within seconds of landing Atton was out of the cockpit and marching into the main hold looking dishevelled.

"Ok we're here so let make contact with these Mandalorian's and find her".

Mical looked up from his datapad, "Yes I believe that is the best course of action".

Mira spoke up, "Ok if I know this old Mandalorian, I bet he already knows that we're here and has the _Ebon Hawk_ surrounded by Mandalorian spies as we speak"

Taelyn nodded, "Good point Mira, ok people let go out and make some Mandalorian friends"

There was a quick rush as people dashed off to grab their weapons or amour. Soon everyone was gathered at the loading ramp, ready to face whatever the jungle of Dxun had to throw at them. Mira and Atton had both changed into their Jedi robes, seeing as walking through the jungle in leather wasn't the smartest idea. HK cocked his rifle excitedly and Atton groaned in annoyance as he heard the droids metallic voice.

"Excited Query: Will the master allow me to remove any unsightly organics that waylay her from her task?"

"HK you can only remove what I tell you to remove, is that clear?"

The droid sighed gloomily, "Yes master, my sound receptors are in peak condition and your order is clear".

"Good. T3 will you lower the ramp?"

The small droid warbled and rolled off to access the ramp controls in the cockpit. Soon the ramp was down, opening onto the green jungle of Dxun. Mira groaned as the jungle came into view,

"I hate this planet…the damn rain ruins my hair…"

Atton laughed for the first time in days, the dishevelled lines of his face smoothing over.

"Take a towel then"

"Very funny Rand…"

Taelyn was the first off the loading ramp, followed quickly by Carth and HK, the others not far behind. She had made it only three steps from the cargo ramp when the air not far in front of her shimmered and four Mandalorian's appeared. Four of the Mandalorian's were clad in the customary blue armour, while the forth was in silver amour. Taelyn recognised the sliver amour instantly, the last time she had seen it was on Malachor, when she had slain the pervious Mandalore.

"I guess I'm safe to assume that you're the new Mandalore"

There was a moment of stunned silence from Mandalore before he answered.

"Well Revan. Its been a while"

Taelyn cocked a confused eyebrow and placed her hand on the hilt of her sabre, hoping things didn't turn ugly.

"How do you know who I am?"

Mandalore slowly pulled off his helmet, and Taelyn gasped as she recognised the face of her old friend. She leapt forward embracing Canderous joyfully, much to the shock of the surrounding Mandalorian's. Canderous laughed his gruff laugh and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you back Revan. I often wondered how you were faring in the galaxy after our last 'meeting'"

Taelyn smiled apologetically at him, "I'm sorry about stunning you Canderous, but I knew if I didn't you would never let me leave, or you would have followed me".

"Don't worry Revan, it seems I had a job to do here anyway".

Carth stepped forward now, smiling at Canderous, but wishing the man would remove his arm from around Taelyn. Canderous spied Carth and barked out a laugh.

"Ahhhhh Republic' he turned to Taelyn 'I see he's still following you around"

Carth arched up a little, "We're engaged actually"

Canderous smiled at Carth's obvious discomfort and patted Taelyn apologetically on her shoulder,

"Oh well, you would have made one hell of a Mandalorian bride Revan".

Atton's voice growled impatiently from behind the reunited friends.

"Can we please play happy families when the woman I love isn't being tortured?"

Mandalore turned to Taelyn curiously who had sobered instantly.

"What's this about? Why is Falen being tortured?"

"She was abducted by a new Sith Lord who brought her to this planet and is torturing her, trying to make her fall to the darkside and we came here to find her, will you help us?"

"How could I refuse an old friend, Let alone Revan!"

Mandalore motioned to the _Ebon Hawk_,

"Bring the _Hawk_ to our camp, we can set up the search base from there"

With a startling cry of joy Mira bounded back up the loading ramp of the _Hawk_, laughing with satisfaction,

"I'm not coming out of this ship until we're at that base!"

Atton slumped down into one of the hard-backed chairs positioned randomly around the tactical centre of the Mandalorian base. He had just returned from one of the most gruelling patrols through the jungle, with nothing to show for his efforts other than a headache and a slight limp. Over the past few days Taelyn had been pushing him to his limits out there in the jungle. He'd been on patrols constantly, fighting off a never-ending stream of cannoks and other beasts. So far no trace had been found of that Sith-whore's Force-damned base on this Force-damned planet! He groaned with frustration and took a huge bite from his ration bar, hoping the food could distract him from his anger. Around his the room buzzed with life, Taelyn and Mandalore were standing by the large map of Dxun with the top Mandalorian scout Kelborn. Large sections of the map were in red, signifying that they had been cleared. In a corner Bao was kneeling by T3, the jungle weather wasn't treating the little droid kindly and he needed constant maintenance. Visas was seated on the ground beside Bao, handing him the occasional tool as he asked for it and generally keeping the zabbrak company.

Mira was grabbing a quick nap on a small couch at the other end of the room, legs curled up against her body. Like himself she had been on constant patrol. Mical on the other hand, had been stationed in the Mandalorian med-bay healing the injured patrolmen, which suited Atton fine. The less he saw of the little blonde idiot the better as far as he was concerned. Carth walked tiredly into the room, casting a quick longing glance at Taelyn, before dropping into a seat beside Atton.

"She's been at that map ever since we got here…"

Carth sighed tiredly and rested his head on the table. Atton watched on as Taelyn talked dynamically, her hands motioning rapidly as she spoke to Mandalore. It was funny, as he saw it, how alike and yet how different Taelyn and Falen were. They were both very strong women, self assured and confident of their own abilities. When Falen had walked into his life in her underwear it had been a wake up call for him. As he lived with her on the _Ebon Hawk_ he came to realise what a real woman was. All his life he had surrounded himself with women who acted like girls and when Falen waltzed in she blew him away. She was sure of herself and her abilities knowing that if she needed to fight she would without question, strong mentally and physically and not afraid of a challenge. Her brazen personality had shown him how a real woman acted. He saw these same traits in Taelyn too, although Taelyn was a lot less patient then Falen. The older woman had an air of hard won wisdom about her, and Atton rested that, knowing himself how hard won that wisdom truly was. Carth's voice snapped Atton from his thoughts.

"I wonder how HK's doing…"

Taelyn had sent the strange droid tracking by himself, knowing that HK's exceptional abilities would only be hampered by 'meatbags'. As if on que the droid walked into the room, bits of foliage stuck him his joints. He lowered his rifle and walked dutifully over to Taelyn to report.

"Tired Statement: Master I believe I have found the Sith base".

Taelyn gasped, and the room was filled with an expectant silence. Atton jumped up from his seat and strode the length of the room in three strides, reaching Taelyn's side anxiously.

"Where did you find them HK?"

"Extrapolation: It would seem Master that the sith woman has taken up residence in a cliffside directly north of this sector".

HK motioned to a portion of the map with a metal finger and Taelyn leapt into action. She clapped her hands with authority.

"Ok people, gather your gear! We move out in two hours!"

Mandalore strode from the room to gather his troops, and Atton shook Mira awake roughly as people filtered from the room faster than a hutt out of a desert. Mira grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Is it my turn to patrol again?"

"We've found her, hurry up and get ready Taelyn said we're moving out in two hours".

Mira was off the couch in an instant and hit the door at a run Atton not two steps behind. This was the moment they had been waiting for…

**A/N**: Thanks peps for all your reviews, every one counts! Is it just me or has anyone noticed how much Ryan Wolfe of CSI Miami looks like Atton? Maybe it is just me…. As I've said before, any plot suggestions help because I have no one here to bounce ideas off. This is my longest chapter and I hope you like…Can you feel the building tension… this is gonna be fun…


	11. The Darkness of Pain

**A Sister's Empathy**

Chapter 11: The Darkness of Pain

Niah walked through the grand halls of her academy. The dark stone rose high above her, as if the very stone emanated her darkness. This was her place… she had built it. While other Sith Lord's had conquered and drained the galaxy she had built this place in secret, ferreting away the best and brightest soldiers from sith ranks, building her own private army. Here her word was law and her troops worshiped the very soil she walked upon. She marched into the training halls and every soldier stopped instantly as she entered, bowing their heads in reverence. Her black robes pooled like liquid on the floor around her, while her luminescent hair hung down to her waist, making her cold blue eyes all the more piecing and direct. Two Hssiss trailed behind her, bellowing and growling at all who seemed to come to close to their master. The dragons stood beside their master protectively and she placed a small delicate, pale hand on each of their spiked heads.

A commander approached from the ranks of training men, his smile cautious, eyeing the two Hssiss as he approached. Many men watched on in curious fear, they had all seen men on the receiving end of their mistress' pets. The commander bowed low in his black garb, staying just out of reach of the dragons.

"My mistress it is an honour that you would come to watch my troop train. I hope their skills are to your satisfaction?"

She smiled coldly at the man and his pitiful attempts at pleasing her. She knew very well that this man had delegated his duties to his second in command. That was not acceptable among her ranks; no soldier gave up his duties to another… that was weakness and weakness was death. Her voice was cold as she spoke,

"Your men fight well commander, but it is not them I am here for".

The man's eyes widened as he realised his fate. She smiled viciously, the smooth image of her face corrupted as the sheer joy of bloodlust washed over her. Sending out her silent command Niah laughed softly,

_Attack…_

The Hssiss jumped forward, tearing the man limb from limb instantly, and Niah wallowed in the dark power of the delightful slaughter. The man's scream was silenced, replaced with the excited growls of the dragons. Warm arterial blood splattered across her face and Niah ran her finger through the crimson spatter on her cheek, placing the finger in her mouth and enjoying the metallic taste. Her laugh was dark and delighted as she watched her pets devour the remains of the man. The troops within the room watched on unfazed, Niah was their General and their Lord, and they would follow her without question. Niah raised a bloodstained hand,

"You all know the penalty for weakness, remember it as you fight for me…"

"Of course mistress!"

Niah swept from the room in a swirl of black as her troops nodded. She once again continued traversing the many corridors that made up her academy. She walked elegantly, every step exuding her confidence and power. She knew her own power; in fact, she revelled in it. The scope of her own power was beyond that of any other being in the galaxy, even the broken woman that was once Revan was nothing to her. Only the Exile could rival her, but that rivalry would soon end, today Falen would fall…today the entire galaxy would fall.

Niah ascended a case of marvellously carved stairs, her steps echoing on the dark tiles. She stood once again in front of the torture chamber containing the Exile, Sorn standing patiently by the door, his hands clasped patiently behind his back. He dropped to one knee at her approach,

"Mistress, you will be breaking the Exile today?"

"Of course…"

Sorn smiled cruelly and reached for the keypad to the large stone door. His fingers taped quickly on the keys, entering the access code. The large metal door opened with a slight hiss, revealing the dark room inside. Niah entered and flicked a switch on the wall, smiling as Falen whimpered at the bright lights. Niah laughed, pleased with herself, at the state of her captive. Falen's black hair was a mess, hanging limp over her face. Her lips were cracked and covered in dry blood, her face was ashen and dark rings hung around her eyes. Falen's beauty was torn…and Niah couldn't have been happier.

"Have you enjoyed your time with ghosts sister?"

Falen could not speak. She had not touched food or water in over a week. The only reason she still lived was due to Niah feeding her small dregs of the Force, just enough to keep her alive and conscious…and defenceless. She traced a slim finger across Falen's cheek, speaking hauntingly as she did so.

"Your friends have found you. They are here on this planet, lucky; they have arrived just in time to see you fall. I believe Revan will have no trouble slipping back into her old ways, and Atton would enjoy the freedom to fulfil his lustful desire for blood once again."

Falen began to tremble and Niah sent a quick motion to Sorn who had been standing at the doorway. He left reappearing momentarily with the long silver chain Niah favoured. She reached forward and levitated it from Sorn's hands. It weaved towards her through the air like some twister serpent, coming to rest snugly in her hands. She clipped the chain delicately onto Falen's restraining collar. It pleased her to see the woman under her complete control. She had planned only to seduce Atton and steal his memories, but as time passed hate had slowly twisted it's way into the plan. She had grown to hate the beautiful woman who appeared every night in her mind as she leeched memories. She despised the goodness that Falen represented and she loathed the entirety in which Atton loved Falen, while he had only spared the time to torture her.

Jealousy and anger flared within her and she yanked roughly on the chain to satisfy these feelings. Once again she called Sorn over and he unlocked the durasteel bonds that bound Falen's wrists, ankles, waist and torso. At the release of the bonds that had held her for so long Falen slumped forward, almost out of the chair. Niah pushed strength towards her through the Force smiling maliciously as she did so; this woman was completely reliant on her for strength, for life…she had absolute power; she was no longer the weak one.

"Shall I carry her mistress?"

"No…she will walk by herself"

Niah yanked on the chain once again, harder this time, more insistent. In response Falen glared at her through the hair that had fallen in her face, yet she stood slowly, swaying alarmingly as she reached her feet. Niah gave the chain one last forceful tug, just to state her dominance.

"Good…now walk!"

Falen followed quietly, head bowed, eyes focused solely on her own feet. Niah led them both through the winding labyrinth of corridors and grand halls until they reached her personal meditation chamber. Sorn followed close behind to catch the Exile if she fainted, and to abort any ill-formed escape plans she might have. With a flick of her hand Niah sent the huge carved stone doors reeling open, revealing the room within.

Inside the ceiling rose on forever and huge black columns reached up into the darkness. There was a small dais in the centre of the chamber, which was surrounded by smoking braziers. Niah inhaled the sweet smelling smoke that wafted from the large bowls, and sighed softly, so enjoying the solitude of her inner sanctum. She led Falen to the dais in the chamber and with a slight Force push Falen was kneeling at Niah's feet. She kept her head bowed, refusing to make eye contact. Niah growled at this small defiant act, and her pets revealed themselves from the dark corners of the room, coming to rest at the foot of the dais ready for their master's orders.

Niah dropped gracefully to one knee before her kneeling captive, taking Falen's blood smeared chin in her vice like grip, keeping the silver chain clasped taut in her hands. She tilted her head up so she could look into her eyes, expecting abhorrence and fury; Niah was surprised to see the golden orbs completely empty of all emotion. She tightened her grip further, until Falen whimpered and she knew she had bruised the pale, smooth skin.

"Now sister…"

Niah's tone was compassionate yet condescending, as if she were talking to a child.

"… You know you have taken the first few steps down the dark path and yet you resist is lure? You are a silly thing. Do you not realise that by just giving in you spare yourself so much unneeded pain?"

"Revan must have told you that the darkside cannot be obtained without personal pain, and I am sorry that I shall have to make you suffer until you realise this…"

Niah raised a hand, summoning a Force Storm, which sent waves of blue lightning coursing through Falen's body. Her captive offered a weak scream before curling into a ball and rocking shakily on her knees.

"Do not fight the pain! Embrace it!"

Again she summoned a Storm, letting this last longer that the first. Falen was now lying prone of the floor, steam rising from her pale skin, her eyes wide as she murmured incoherently to herself.

"Do not recite that code, it will not save you! The dead words of old masters will not ease the pain!"

Another Storm formed above her head, and Falen writhed on the floor as her body absorbed the lightning. The Hssiss now growled and twitched excitedly as they smelt the burnt flesh…

Taelyn grasped her head and screamed as pain coursed through every fibre of her body. Around her there were worried screams, and men were calling her name, but they were nothing compared to the screaming within her own head, nothing compared to Falen's screams. The pain subsided as soon as it had come, strengthening Taelyn's resolve. She would save her friend…and kill that Sith bitch with her own hands!

Carth had his arms around her, crooning comfortingly in her ear. She pulled away and his brown eyes, huge with worry, travelled up and down her face searching for injury. As soon as he was sure she was otherwise unhurt he released his grip, keeping his hands protectively on hers. He could read the look in her eyes; he knew what she was thinking.

"It's ok gorgeous…we'll get her out of there. You know everyone is determined to save her."

"I know Carth…I just hope we get there in time…"

Her sad words hung between them, the silence broken when Canderous approached.

"Taelyn, all the squads are ready and awaiting orders."

"Thank you Canderous. Tell Atton and Mira I want their squad to find a security consol; I want everything…schematics, cameras feeds. Bao, Visas and Mical will head the second squad and bring the rear…As for us; we're the first in. the old-fashioned way…guns blazing".

Canderous smiled and fixed his helmet and motioned towards the gathered troops.

"I think a pep talk is in order Revan, you seemed to be pretty good at those…"

Taelyn nodded and stood before the gathered Mandalorian troops, all who watched her with a reverent silence.

"You all know me, I was once Revan. Your Mandalorian honour demands that you respect me, and I call upon it now. Serve me well in this battle and you will have earned yourselves a great honour, in my eyes… and in those of your Mandalore!"

Some cheered, some clapped, others nodded their head but all looked ready for battle. Taelyn unclipped her sabres, ignited them and twirled them experimentally, getting used to their weight in her hands. She nodded solemnly to Canderous.

"Let's go…"

A/N: Ok ppl hope you enjoyed. The ball's really rolling now. Sorry for the time it took to update, my exams are coming and I don't have much time to write. I'll update sooner I swear!


End file.
